HIDLEAF : Second Version
by Kirakira Holic
Summary: Di tengah diskrimanasi yang terlalu parah ini, hadir seorang Omega yang berani menentang pemerintahan sang Raja dan berniat untuk melengserkannya. Seorang Omega berumur 20 Tahun yang masih tak tersentuh oleh tangan para Alpha, satu-satunya Omega 'Bersih' di Hidleaf ini. [NARUSASU] - DLDR - END - Untuk memperingati FID yang Ke-8 - HAPPY READING!
1. Chapter 1

HIDLEAF Second Version

The Short Story About Uchiha Omega.

Chapter 1

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama.

Rating : M (For Save)

Pair : Always NaruSasu.

Warning : Omegaverse atau A/B/O-verse, Kingdomverse, BL, OOC, OC, YAOI, typo(s), alur kecepetan, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO, Mpreg, gajeness dan lain-lain.

Untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day yang Ke-8!

Sebenarnya fanfic ini bakalan berchapter-chapter, dan bakalan aku buat setelah aku BERHASIL menamatkan fanficku yang lain atau tahun depan setelah semua tugas saya sebagai siswa – yang kini mau lulus – telah selesai. Hehehehe.

Tapi mumpung ada event seperti ini, sekali-kali menulis ya nggak apa-apa lah.

Tapi bakalan dua chapter saja, dan cerita ini di jamin bakalan menggantung. Salah satu warning juga ini.

Konflik yang bakal kelihatan berat bukanlah menjadi konflik yang utama, Kenapa? Silahkan baca fanfic ini sampai selesai yaaa

Oh ya, fanfic Hidleaf yang ini berbeda dengan Hidleaf yang satunya ya, walaupun sama-sama berkonsep kerajaan, tapi alur ceritanya jelas sangat berbeda.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Keraaan Hidleaf..

Hidden Leaf..

Kerajaan daun tersembunyi

Mengapa demikian?

Karena Kerajaan besar ini berada di tengah-tengah hutan yang sangat lebat, yang sekaligus menjadi benteng pertahan pertama kerajaan yang telah menguasai banyak wilayah ini.

Di pimpin oleh seorang Raja yang di wajibkan seorang Alpha dan biasanya di dampingi oleh seorang Ratu Alpha atau pun Beta.

Pria atau pun Wanita, bukanlah jenis kelamin yang utama. Status itu hanyalah sebuah hiasan belaka.

Di mana Alpha sebagai pemegang kekuasaan yang paling tinggi.

Lalu di susul oleh seorang Beta yang tidak memiliki keistimewaan apapun, seperti manusia pada umumnya. Walaupun begitu, banyak orang yang lebih memilih di lahirkan menjadi seorang Beta, dari pada menjadi seorang makhluk terendah dari pada yang lainnya.

Yaitu Omega.

Seorang Omega, bahkan semenjak bayi, sudah mulai di perjual belikan oleh kedua orang tuanya ke tempat prostitusi, itu masih lebih baik dari pada di bunuh hidup-hidup. Hidup mereka penuh dengan kesengsaraan, seorang 'Mesin Penghasil Bayi' yang jarang sekali mengecap kata kebahagiaan.

Hanya ada 10% Omega yang berhasil menikahi seorang Alpha takdirnya di Kerajaan ini, itu saja karena terpaksa, pada akhirnya mereka akan di bunuh jika melahirkan bayi seorang Alpha. Kerajaan yang dipimpin oleh Raja Kelima 'Shimura Danzo' ,Raja yang terkenal dengan kediktaktoran ini bahkan berambisi untuk menghabisi seluruh Omega dan hanya menyisahkan sedikit untuk perkembangbiakan saja.

Di tengah diskrimanasi yang terlalu parah ini, hadir seorang Omega yang berani menentang pemerintahan sang Raja dan berniat untuk melengserkannya. Seorang Omega berumur 20 Tahun yang masih tak tersentuh oleh tangan para Alpha, satu-satunya Omega 'Bersih' di Hidleaf ini.

Brak!

Brukk!

Duakk!

Juga seorang Omega yang memiliki pandangan yang sanggup membuat ketiga Alpha yang hampir memerkosanya ini lari dari hadapannya.

...

Omega itu menyarungkan kembali pedang panjang tersebut ke sarungnya dan mulai berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke suatu tempat, ketiga Alpha yang mengganggunya tadi sudah menjadi hal yang biasa untuknya.

Langkahnya yang tenang ini mendadak terhenti saat merasakan kehadiran seorang Alpha di belakangnya, ia pun menghela nafas kasar lalu membalikkan badannya.

"Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin. Sedangkan Alpha di belakangnya hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, bingung.

"Tenang. Aku bermaksud menemuimu dengan damai, dan... Hei! Hentikan hawa intimidasimu itu! Ingat! Kau seorang Omega!" jawab Alpha bertubuh tinggi dan besar itu seraya berjalan mendekati sang Omega.

Sebenarnya Alpha ini sedikit heran dengan hawa aneh ini. Mengapa aneh? Karena bahkan Omega pemberani yang biasa ia temui pun tidak bisa mengeluarkan hawa yang menyerupai seorang Alpha.

Apakah lelaki di hadapannya ini benar-benar seorang Omega?

"Lalu?"

"Bersikaplah seperti seorang Omega!" dan kenapa ia tiba-tiba malah memerintah seperti itu?

Sedangkan Omega yang ia maksud hanya mendengus lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. Mungkin menganggap dirinya aneh.

Alpha pirang itu mengerutkan dahinya kesal seraya berlari menghampiri sang Omega yang telah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Berhenti Omega! Atau aku akan-"

Pergerakannya pun terhenti, jika ia telat mengerem langkahnya sedetik saja, mungkin ujung runcing pedang yang Omega itu todongkan kepadanya telah menusuk lehernya.

Hanya ada satu kata yang menggambarkan Omega berambut hitam ini.

Mengerikan.

Alpha pirang itu memandang sang Omega dengan tajam, hawa menguasai khas Alpha mulai menguar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"Berani sekali kau Omega.." ujarnya berat. Tak ada maksud untuk menakuti, ia hanya ingin menggertak Omega yang bertingkah tidak seperti Omega pada umumnya.

"Aku bisa memenggal kepalamu jika aku mau." Balas Omega itu tak kalah dingin.

...dan sontak membuat iris biru Alpha pirang ini membelalak lebar.

'Sial... Apakah dia benar-benar seorang Omega?' batinnya tak percaya.

Seharusnya, Omega jenis apapun akan langsung gemetar saat mendengar nada bicaranya. Mereka penakut, pecundang, tak punya harga diri dan serentetan hinaan lain yang memang pantas di sandang oleh seorang Omega.

Sedangkan dirinya adalah seorang Alpha, bahkan Alpha-Alpha rendahan juga akan mengerut ketakutan saat mendengar suara dinginnya.

"Okay..." ia pun menghela nafas perlahan, lalu mengangkat tangannya. Biarlah kali ini ia menyerah terlebih dahulu, karena ia mendatangi Omega unik ini bukan untuk berkelahi. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu, aku tidak bermaksud melukaimu... Sungguh."

"Membicarakan apa?"

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya sebelum kau turunkan pedangmu terlebih dahulu."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau tidak mempercayaiku?"

"Untuk apa aku mempercayai seorang Alpha?"

Astagaa!

Selain mengerikan – Untuk seukuran Omega – lelaki ini juga sangat keras kepala!

Di umurnya yang menginjak 24 Tahun, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Omega seperti ini! Ia berjanji dalam hati untuk meminta Tsunade Baa-Chan bayaran yang besar atas pekerjaan ini.

"Ini benar-benar rahasia Omega! Aku tidak ingin orang-orang mendengar percakapan kita berdua!"

"Kau mencurigakan."

Gezzz...!

"Aku Alpha baik-baik Omega! Aku juga mendatangimu dengan damai bukan? Kau saja yang terlalu berlebihan! Memangnya semua Alpha itu jahat apa?!" sembur Alpha itu kesal. Ia pun menyentuh ujung pedang itu lalu menurunkannya dengan paksa.

Omega itu hanya menghela nafasnya, pedang miliknya ia tancapkan ke atas tanah, berjaga-jaga jika Alpha di hadapannya melakukan pergerakan yang mencurigakan.

"Cepat katakan!" perintahnya malas.

Seorang Omega memerintah seorang Alpha? Hah... Alpha pirang ini sudah capek harus berdebat dengan Omega Teme ini.

Alpha itu memberi kode kepada Omega tersebut untuk mengikutinya, sepertinya pembicaraan ini sangatlah rahasia. Setelah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya, Omega itu pun mengikuti sang Alpha dengan kewaspadaan yang tinggi.

Cukup jauh mereka berjalan dan mulai membuat Omega berambut hitam ini merasa suntuk, menghela nafas lega dalam hati saat Alpha itu telah menghentikan langkahnya... Di jalan masuk menuju ke hutan belantara.

"Jadi...?"

Alpha itu berdehem sebentar lalu membalikkan badannya, "Terasa aneh jika aku memanggilmu Omega sedangkan kau sendiri memiliki nama. Ah iya, namaku Uzumaki Naruto dan kau?"

Omega itu mengerutkan dahinya, "Untuk apa perkenalan tidak penting ini?"

"Ayolahh, aku hanya ingin tahu namamu saja,"

"Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab sang Omega singkat.

"Oke, Uchiha-san. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu..." ujar Naruto dan nada bicaranya pun mulai memelan. "Aku tahu tujuanmu saat ini, menggulingkan kekuasaan Raja Danzo yang diktaktor itu bukan?"

Sasuke pun terdiam, "Semua orang juga ingin menggulingkan kekuasaan Raja biadab itu." Balasnya pelan.

"Jika tidak karena kedua orang tuamu yang di bunuh, kakakmu yang di tawan oleh pihak kerajaan karena kekuatan yang dimilikinya, dan juga saudara kembarmu yang juga di bunuh oleh tentara kerajaan saat melakukan Revolusi, kau tidak akan melakukannya sejauh ini bukan?" tambah Naruto dan sontak membuat Sasuke terkejut.

"Da-dari mana kau..."

"Tidak mungkin SH tidak mengetahui tujuan asli anggota yang akan di rekrutnya hm?" sahut Naruto cepat, ia pun menyeringai senang melihat wajah terkejut dan penuh kebingungan dari Omega keras kepala ini.

"Hah? SH?" Sasuke memandang Naruto tak mengerti. Kalau bisa ia ingin segera menemui sesuatu yang bernama SH ini, seenaknya saja mengorek informasi tentang dirinya.

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya, puas dengan reaksi yang Sasuke berikan, " _Second Hidleaf_ , kami adalah seorang pemberontak yang ingin melengserkan Raja Hidleaf saat ini, kami juga sama sepertimu." Ujarnya seraya berjalan mendekati Sasuke, "Kami ingin kau bergabung dengan kami, mustahil bagi Omega sepertimu bergerak sendiri untuk menghancurkan Danzo, bahkan 90% anggota kami yang seorang Alpha pun masih kesulitan melakukannya. Kami hanya ingin menambah anggota untuk menyempurnakan rencana saja."

"Apa keuntungan organisasimu itu untuk merekrutku? Apakah seorang Omega hanya akan menjadi bahan pemuas Alpha-Alpha di sana? Sayang sekali aku menolak walaupun tawaranmu sangat menggiurkan." Balas Sasuke datar.

Alpha itu tersenyum seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Jika memang itu mau kami, mungkin aku tidak perlu berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini kepadamu, Uchiha-san."

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

...dan disinilah Uchiha Sasuke sekarang berdiri.

Sebuah 'Dunia Lain' di bawah tanah, tepatnya di bawah hutan-hutan yang menjadi benteng Kerajaan Hidleaf. Sasuke di bawa masuk oleh Naruto ke bawah tanah melewati sebuah jalan rahasia.

Sebuah terowongan sepanjang 1 Km mereka lewati dengan keheningan, terowongan itu juga hanya di teringai oleh obor setiap satu meter, dan setelah melewatinya langsung saja ia disuguhkan dengan sebuah gedung indah dan juga besar. Kata Naruto, gedung ini adalah gedung pertemuan sekaligus pendeteksi musuh.

Keluar dari gedung ini, ia lebih terkejut lagi karena ada sebuah desa yang sudah tak asing lagi di penglihatannya.

"Hidleaf..." gumamnya tak percaya. Walaupun ia tahu tempat ini hanya replikanya saja, tetapi tetap saja ia merasa terkejut.

Jadi nama _Second Hidleaf_ ada maknanya juga yaa..

Langit-langit tanah pun seakan-akan menjadi sebuah langit biru, ia tidak kaget lagi dengan hal itu karena para Alpha memiliki sihir sesuai kemampuan mereka masing-masing.

Aktifitas para anggota SH terlihat seperti aktifitas para penduduk Hidleaf dahulu, dan ia sedikit merindukan kehidupan Hidleaf sebelum Kerajaan ini di kuasai oleh seorang diktaktor yang kejam.

"Naruto-san!" seseorang berseru memanggil Naruto. Dua orang lelaki yang sepertinya baru saja membeli sebuah perlengkapan rumah tangga.

"Ah Shuoi-Chan! Geyama! Habis membeli sesatu ya?" balas Naruto seraya menghampiri kedua lelaki itu.

"Ah iya hahahaha! Sebentar lagi bayiku akan lahir, jadi yaa hahahaha Naruto-san pasti tahu lahh.." ujar Geyama seraya mengelus perut buncit Omeganya.

Naruto sendiri hanya memberi gestur antusias seraya memukul keras bahu Geyama, "Jangan banyak bermain kalau begitu! Awas saja kalau kau mengabaikan Shuoi-Chan sedetik saja!" ancamnya jenaka. Sedangkan Geyama sendiri hanya membalas perlakuan Naruto dengan serupa.

Kedua lelaki yang tengah berbahagia itu pun pergi setelah berbincang-bincang sebentar dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya melihat kepergian mereka berdua dengan berbagai macam fikiran yang menghinggapi kepalanya.

Omega? Bahagia?

"Uchiha-san, ada apa?"

Sasuke mengerjap-erjapkan kedua matanya, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dalam diam.

"Apa kau terkejut melihat seorang Omega? Jika kau perhatikan, lelaki atau pun wanita yang berdiam diri di dalam rumah ini adalah seorang Omega yang bahagia, menunggu kepulangan Alpha mereka dengan bahagia. Bukankah ini dunia yang kau inginkan?" ujar Naruto lalu pandangannya pun menuju ke depan, "Di atas sana adalah markas besar para Alpha dan Beta petarung, tentu saja semua Alpha wajib untuk menjadi petarung." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk bangunan besar di puncak bukit.

"Apa kau ingin tahu apa yang seorang Omega sepertimu bisa lakukan di sini? Ayo ikut aku."

Sasuke pun mengikuti Naruto dalam diam, sesekali mata hitamnya melihat pemandangan di mana para Omega saling berkumpul dan membicarakan sesuatu hal yang membuat mereka tertawa, ada juga sepasang Alpha-Omega yang tengah menimang seorang bayi dengan bangga.

"Naruto! Akhirnya kau mendapatkan Omega juga!"

"Wahh manis nih, pintar juga kau menemukan jodoh!"

"Kapan kalian menikah? Sudah punya anak belum?"

Lamunannya pun buyar saat mendengar gurauan para penduduk _Second Hidleaf_ lontarkan kepada Naruto. Ia pun memandang Naruto tajam.

"Ah tidak-tidak! Dia hanya teman baruku kok! Aku belum menemukan Omega yang cocok untukku, hahahaha!"

Jadi Naruto sendiri masih seorang _Alpha single_ ya, Sasuke pikir Alpha seperti Naruto bahkan sudah memiliki anak. Walaupun terlihat kekanakan, tetapi Alpha ini juga bisa bersikap dewasa.

"Uchiha-san."

"Hn?"

"Abaikan saja ucapan mereka, dan ummm bolehkan aku bertanya satu hal?"

"Apa?"

"Kapan terakhir kali kau memasuki masa _Heat_? Baumu semakin tajam, aku hanya ingin memberitahumu saja."

"..."

"Uchiha-san?"

"... Apakah di sini ada toko yang menjual _Suppressant_?"

"Kenapa harus pakai _Suppressant_? Di sini juga ada tempat khusus untuk Omega yang mengalami _Heat_ kok!"

"Cepat katakan saja dimana toko yang menjualnya brengsek!"

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

"Uchiha Sasuke, aku akan memasukkanmu ke dalam Team Alpha A!"

Baru saja datang, bukannya perkenalan diri atau berbasa-basi, wanita muda yang sebenarnya tua – Naruto sudah memberitahukan kepadanya soal pemimpin _Second Hidleaf_ ini – ini langsung saja memberinya pernyataan seperti ini.

Apa maksudnya coba?

Sedangkan keempat orang lainnya yang berada di dalam ruangan ini juga melongo mendengar pernyataan mengejutkan Senju Tsunade.

"Kau akan satu Tim bersama Naruto yang membawamu kemari dan juga keempat orang ini. Tim Alpha A adalah Tim terkuat yang pernah aku bentuk, dan hanya orang-orang yang aku pilihlah yang berhak masuk menjadi Tim Alpha A. Aku akan memasukkan Omega sepertimu ke dalam Tim ini." ujar Tsunade seraya berdiri dari duduknya, ia pun berjalan menghampiri Sasuke yang masih belum mencerna semua maksud ucapan Tsunade dan berhenti tepat di hadapan sang pemuda.

"Kau Omega yang sangat spesial, aku sangat senang sekali mendengar jika Omega kuat sepertimu juga penentang pemerintahan Danzo busuk itu."

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke merasa tengkuknya di pukul keras-keras dan pandangannya pun mengabur, sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar terjatuh, sepasang lengan telah menyangga tubuhnya dari belakang. Setelah itu hanya kegelapanlah yang ia rasakan.

"Bawa Omega ini ke ruangan itu, aku tahu dia akan memasuki masa Heat, jadi biarkan Gaara yang menemaninya." Ujar Tsunade seraya memandang Naruto yang kini telah mengangkat Sasuke yang pingsan ala bridal, yang juga pelaku yang membuat Sasuke pingsan dengan sengaja.

"Setelah itu ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu dan juga kalian berdua." Lanjutnya seraya memandang kedua Alpha lainnya di sudut ruangan.

.

..

.

..

Sasuke pun terbangun dengan perasaan bingung, kedua matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dan mulai melihat sekelilingnya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun merasakan perasaan yang tak nyaman. Tubuhnya terasa panas.

'Sial, aku telat meminum pil itu.' Rutuknya dalam hati seraya berusaha untuk bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Lebih baik kau berbaring dan tenangkan dirimu, kau sudah mulai memasuki masa Heat. Kalau kau berkeliaran di tempat ini, mungkin kau datang kembali kepadaku dalam keadaan berisi." Ujar seseorang yang baru saja membaca bukunya dengan tenang.

Omega Uchiha itu memandang tajam seorang lelaki berambut merah yang tengah berbicara dengannya, ia pun mulai memandang lelaki itu dengan pandangan menyelidiki, "Omega?" gumamnya.

Lelaki berambut merah itu menganggukkan kepalanya, "Perkenalkan namaku Gaara, seorang Omega, sama sepertimu." Ujarnya datar, "Aku juga termasuk anggota Tim Alpha A bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya."

Tim Alpha A...

Second Hidleaf...

Ah, Sasuke ingat semuanya. Setelah wanita yang bernama Tsunade itu menjelaskan langsung posisinya di Second Hidleaf, tiba-tiba saja pandangannya mengabur.

...dan ia yakin sekali ia jatuh pingsan bukan karena masa Heatnya. Dasar Alpha pirang bodoh! Rutuknya dalam hati.

"Biar kutebak, kau sudah lama tidak melewati masa Heatmu karena _Suppressant_. Mulai sekarang, kau tidak boleh lagi menggunakan pil itu, kekuatanmu menjadi tidak stabil karena _Suppressant._ " Ujar Gaara lagi, "Mulai sekarang kau telah menjadi bagian dari kami. Jangan khawatir, Omega sangat diistimewakan di sini, walaupun kita juga tidak bisa semena-mena kepada para Alpha."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Sejak awal ia sangat tidak senang dengan bangsa Alpha, selalu seenaknya sendiri, brengsek, mesum, dan menjijikan. Pengecualian untuk Ayah, Kakak, dan juga untuk... Saudara Kembarnya.

"Hei..." panggil Omega berambut hitam itu.

"Hm?"

Sasuke pun mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, memandang Gaara secara langsung, "Kapan organisasi ini melakukan penyerangan?"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak ingin 'Menganggur'terlalu lama."

"Walaupun hanya beberapa jam saja?"

"Hn."

Gaara sendiri pun tidak habis pikir dengan Omega di hadapannya ini, walaupun ia termasuk Omega yang kuat, tetapi melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke dengan perasaannya yang sangat kuat, cukup membuatnya sedikit merinding.

Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar seorang Omega?

Helaan nafas yang berat dan terengah mulai terdengar, Gaara sendiri telah melihat Sasuke yang telah menggeliat di atas kasur putih polos dengan perasaan yang menyesakkan. Hah, dia sendiri seorang Omega dan tahu apa yang tengah Sasuke rasakan saat ini.

"Aku akan keluar, nanti malam aku akan datang membawakan makan malammu. Dari pada memikirkan soal rencana pemberontakan, lebih baik pikir dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu." Ujar Gaara seraya berjalan keluar dari dalam kamar.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Perkenalan terlihat sangat terlambat sekali, namun Sasuke yang baru saja pulih dari masa Heatnya pun langsung saja di hadapkan dengan kelima anggota Tim Alpha A yang akan melakukan misi hari ini juga.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Ujarnya singkat sebagai salam perkenalan. Terlalu singkat hingga rasa-rasanya hanya sebuah gumaman belaka.

Sasuke pun melihat jika ada tiga Alpha, dua Omega ( Termasuk dirinya) dan juga satu orang Beta. Satu Alpha dan Omega sudah ia ketahui namanya, jadi ia hanya perlu – Sebenarnya tidak perlu juga – mengetahui nama anggota yang lainnya.

"Namaku Inuzukan Kiba, yah aku seorang Beta di sini, salam kenal Uchiha-san!" seru Kiba, sang Beta seraya tertawa lebar.

"Shikamaru Nara... Hoammm... Aku benar-benar malas melakukan misi hari ini..." Heh... Alpha pemalas?

"Hyuga Neji, senang bertemu dengan Omega seperti anda." Ujar Alpha berambut panjang itu seraya membungkukan badannya singkat.

"Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, aku akan menjelaskan misi untuk kelompok kita ini."

Sasuke memandang datar sosok Alpha pirang yang dengan cepatnya mengambil alih pembicaraan ini, dan apa-apaan wajah sok berkuasanya itu? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Oh ya Uchiha-san. Di Tim Alpha A ini, aku adalah kaptennya, jadi mohon bantuannya juga yaa~" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum lebar.

Jangan di tanya lagi, Uchiha yang satu ini tentu saja merasa terkejut. Ia mengira jika Alpha berambut panjang itulah pemimpin Tim ini, dia terlihat lebih berwibawa dari pada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya misi ini sudah pernah kita lakukan sebelumnya dan selalu berakhir kegagalan, tetapi aku yakin kali ini kita akan berhasil. Nah, misinya adalah mengambil Peta jalur rahasia Hidleaf yang tersimpan di kerajaan Hidleaf barat dan mengganti peta tersebut dengan duplikatnya. Jika kita berhasil mendapatkan peta itu, maka rencana untuk menggulingkan Danzo akan segera di lakukan." Ujar sang pirang mulai serius.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin meminta maaf kepada Uchiha-san karena langsung mendapat misi berat, aku tahu kondisi fisikmu belum pulih benar, jika ada masalah jangan sungkan untuk memberitahu kami. Anggap saja kita melakukan misi sebagai sesama lelaki, tanpa memedulikan status kita." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan penjelasan Naruto. Ia sudah tahu untuk apa ia langsung di masukkan ke dalam Tim inti ini. Naruto sudah menjelaskannya sendiri sebelum pertemuan dengan seluruh anggota, setelah ini ia akan melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik.

"Batas waktu hanyalah 1 hari, dimulai dari sekarang. Lebih dari itu, kita akan dianggap gagal dan akan melakukannya lagi satu bulan kedepan, dan itu artinya rencana pemberontakan kita akan semakin terlambat."

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

Kerajaan Hidleaf bagian barat hanya bisa di tempuh paling cepat 5 jam dan tentunya akan banyak prajurit yang bersiaga, banyak sekali akal yang di gunakan kelima anggota Alpha A untuk menangkal musuh dan Sasuke sendiri hanya berdiri diam tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

Yah, karena itu tugasnya. Bukankah itu menyebalkan?

Dan karena hanya Naruto lah yang mengetahui tugasnya ini, Sasuke pun bisa merasakan pandangan aneh yang ditujukan kepadanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, lakukan saja demi keberhasilan misi ini." ujar Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan beriringan dengannya. "Kau pasti merasakannya bukan? Mereka meremehkanmu." Lanjutnya seraya melihat keempat kawannya yang berjalan mendahului mereka.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Baiklah!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba. Membuat langkah mereka terhenti dan sontak melihat Naruto.

"Setelah ini jika ada musuh yang menyerang kita kembali, kita akan berpencar dengan berpasangan, tetapi biarkan aku yang memasuki Istana terlebih dahulu." Ujarnya singkat, semuanya pun menganggukkan kepala dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanan.

Sasuke memandang Naruto, meminta penjelasan tersendiri. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis lalu kembali memandang ke depan, "Nanti kau juga akan tahu sendiri."

Setengah jam setelah instruksi tersebut, mereka melihat para prajurit kerajaan maju dan berlari ke arah mereka, terlihat sekali jika Kerajaan barat sudah mulai dekat dari jangkauan mereka.

Para Alpha pun mulai mengeluarkan pedang dari sarungnya dan lekas menyerang prajurit-prajurit tersebut dengan membabibuta, sihir pun juga mereka gunakan sebagai kemampuan khusus mereka.

Satu-satunya beta di Tim Alpha A ini menyerang bersama dengan anjing putihnya yang besar, sedangkan Omega berambut merah itu lebih memilih untuk bertahan dan mengobati anggota timnya dengan cepat, karena itu adalah tugasnya.

Sasuke sendiri, memilih untuk diam – Karena itu tugasnya – dan membiarkan dirinya di kelilingi prajurit-prajurit Alpha, tidak ada hawa pertarungan yang ada hanyalah hawa nafsu yang di keluakan oleh para Alpha tersebut.

"Hmmm... Kau baru saja melewati masa _Heat_ ya? Baumu masih tercium sangat jelass.."

"Kenapa Omega sepertimu bersama mereka? Bagaimana jika kau ikut denganku?"

"Astagaaa... Sudah lama kita tidak mendapatkan hiburannn!"

..dan sesaat setelah Alpha-Alpha tersebut berteriak frustasi, darah pun dengan cepat keluar dengan derasnya dari dada sebelah kiri, dan puluhan Alpha yang mengelilingi Sasuke pun terjatuh dengan efek domino. Tentunya berlatar genangan darah merah.

Seluruh pergerakan prajurit dan juga Tim Alpha A terhenti, sama-sama terhenyak melihat pemandangan di belakang mereka.

Omega berambut hitam itu menyarungkan kembali pedangnya dan berjalan dengan pelan keluar dari lingkaran Alpha yang tergeletak tersebut, tanpa perasaan ia pun menginjak para Alpha-Alpha yang telah tewas ditikam olehnya.

Ia tidak bisa menggunakan sihir, semua murni hasil kerja kerasnya sejak kecil dalam berlatih pedang, ia tidak ingin menjadi Omega yang lemah, ia ingin menjadi kuat dan berlatih terus menerus. Puncaknya adalah ketika Pemerintahan Danzo berkuasa dan menghabisi seluruh para Omega dan pihak yang mendukung Omega, termasuk ayah dan ibunya.

Ia sangat benci dengan lelaki tua brengsek itu, dan kini ia pun membunuh puluhan prajurit bentukan Danzo dengan tanpa dosa pula.

Prajurit lainnya pun mulai menyerang kembali, dan Sasuke sendiri merasa tubuhnya di tarik dengan cepat memasuki hutan belantara. Ia terus di bawa lari oleh sosok pemimpinnya, tak ada waktu untuk berbicara dan mereka pun terus berlari hingga sosok Alpha pirang itu membawanya masuk ke dalam gua.

Nafas keduanya terengah-engah, berlari sejauh 2 kilometer tanpa berhenti cukup membuat mereka lelah. Naruto pun menjatuhkan dirinya dan langsung meminum persediaan air yang ia bawa di dalam tasnya.

"Uchiha-san... Kita akan beristirahat lima belas menit di sini," ujar Naruto seraya menepuk tempat di sebelahnya, menyuruh Sasuke untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku akan menjelaskan tugas kita selanjutnya, dan astaga... Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu untuk membunuh semua prajurit yang mengelilingimu. Yah memang sesuai dugaanku sih, tapi soal kau menghabisi semuanya..."

Sasuke hanya diam dan memilih untuk duduk berseberangan dengan Naruto, jujur saja ia merasa sangat lelah, bagaimanapun juga ia adalah seorang Omega. Berhenti selama 15 menit saja sudah cukup untuknya.

"Setelah ini kita berdua akan langsung masuk ke dalam istana, peta itu di letakkan di bawah tanah, tenang saja aku sudah tahu cara masuk ke dalam sana."

"Lalu apa yang membuat kalian berkali-kali gagal?" Sasuke pun pada akhirnya bertanya, bukankah Tim Alpha A adalah tim pilihan yang paling kuat? Kenapa mengambil satu buah Peta saja terasa sangat sulit?

"Kami selalu terpaksa mundur saat bertempur dengan para prajurit, kerahasiaan organisasi adalah tujuan utama kami, jadi lebih baik mundur dari pada SH di lacak oleh prajurit kerajaan. Tapi khusus untuk hari ini Tsunade-sama menyuruh kami untuk tetap maju, lagi pula kami mempunyai satu anggota lagi." Ujar Naruto seraya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kita harus berhasil mendapatkan peta itu. Nama organisasi membesar juga tidak masalah lagi, karena kita akan segera menyerang." Lanjutnya.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, suasana pun kembali hening.

"Uzumaki-san..."

"Ah iya?"

"Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apa tugas mereka setelah menghabisi para prajurit kerajaan?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya, persetanlah dengan harga diri, ia tidak ingin menjadi satu-satunya orang yang tidak tahu di kelompok ini.

"Oh mereka ya, tenang saja, ini juga bagian dari rencanaku. Mereka akan menjadi backup kita karena rasanya tidak efektif jika kita semua memasuki istana,"

"Shikamaru dan Neji adalah Alpha dari bangsawan yang terkemuka di Hidleaf, mereka juga membelot dan masuk ke dalam organisasi SH karena muak dengan pemerintahan Danzo. Mereka Alpha yang kuat dan tipe strategi, walaupun tidak ada yang bisa menandingi strategi yang dibuat Shikamaru,"

"Lalu Kiba dan seluruh klannya juga ikut bergabung ke dalam organisasi, beta itu juga bisa masuk ke dalam Tim karena kemampuan istimewa klannya yang bisa menaklukan hewan buas seperti anjing. Walaupun ceroboh tetapi ia tetap hebat."

"Sedangkan Gaara, kau pasti sudah tahu jika dia adalah seorang Omega. Sebenarnya ia bukanlah orang asli Hidleaf, tetapi sejak kecil ia sudah tinggal di sini bersama ibunya yang juga seorang Omega. Ia bukan Omega petarung sepertimu, ia memelajari ilmu bela diri untuk mempertahankan diri saja, ia adalah medis di kelompok kita."

...dan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Naruto repot-repot mau menjelaskan keseluruhan anggota Tim Alpha A. Mencoba untuk menghargai Naruto, Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

Intinya saja, mereka memiliki keahlian masing-masing yang hebat.

Ah, tapi...

Sasuke memandang Naruto, Alpha pirang itu tidak menceritakan dirinya sendiri. Bukannya ia ingin mengetahui jati diri seorang Uzumaki Naruto, tetapi aneh saja seseorang seperti Naruto, yang dengan semangat menjelaskan jati diri orang lain, tetapi berusaha untuk menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri.

Tunggu sebentar. Melihat Naruto terlalu lama membuatnya sadar akan sesuatu.

"Uzumaki-san... Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bertemu?"

Naruto pun mengerutkan dahinya, "Hah? Benarkah?"

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

Kedua lelaki ini telah berhasil menyusup masuk ke dalam istana bagian barat, istana ini bukanlah istana yang di tempati Raja dan keluarganya, jadi penjagaannya sedikit lebih longgar. Ingat, sedikit.

Dengan isyarat mata, Naruto menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikutinya dalam diam. Kadang-kadang mereka juga mendadak berhenti dan bersembunyi saat melihat seorang prajurit yang lewat.

Beberapa menit kemudian sampailah mereka di ruangan menuju ke bawah tanah, Naruto lekas menyuruh Sasuke untuk bersiaga dan ia pun mulai merapalkan sihirnya.

Pintu bawah tanah yang terbuat dari besi itu mulai bergerak membuka jalan, Sasuke pun menunggu Naruto untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, namun lelaki itu tidak lekas melakukannya.

"Peta itu terletak di dalam sebuah peti berwarna merah, hancurkan saja kunci peti itu dengan pedangmu, aku akan berjaga di luar. Jika ada sesuatu berteriaklah."

Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya dan lekas masuk ke dalam tanah, beberapa detik kemudian ia merasakan pintu tersebut tertutup kembali. Ia pun mengerutkan dahinya curiga, namun setelah itu ia lekas mencari keberadaan peta yang di maksud oleh Naruto dan segera menukarnya dengan duplikat yang sengaja ia bawa.

Naruto sendiri memang sengaja menutup pintu bawah tanah itu, karena tak berapa lama ia melihat segerombolan prajurit memasuki ruangan yang ia masuki dan mulai menyerangnya.

Di bawah sana, Sasuke sendiri telah menemukan peti berwarna merah seperti yang di katakan Naruto, ia pun mulai mengeluarkan pedangnya dan langsung menghancurkan kunci yang memborgol peti itu.

"Wah... Wah.. Wah... Berani sekali seorang Omega memasuki ruangan ini seorang diri hmm?"

Sasuke pun membelalakan kedua matanya, dan saat ia membalikkan badannya. Seorang Alpha bertubuh besar telah berada tepat di belakangnya dan langsung mendorongnya hingga jatuh tengkurap.

"Apakah organisasi itu putus asa hingga mengutus seorang Omega sepertimu hm?"

Sasuke pun memilih untuk diam.

"Hoii! Omega menjijikan! Katakan sesuatu brengsek!" kepalanya pun semakin di tekan ke bawah, membuatnya tanpa sadar meringis. Apalagi permukaan lantai ini hanyalah tanah yang kasar.

Tubuhnya pun di balikkan dan tangan besar Alpha itu mulai membuka menggerayangi pakaian yang ia kenakan, ia pun berdecak kesal melihat hawa intimidasi itu berubah menjadi hawa yang sangat menjijikan.

Kaulah yang menjinikan brengsek! Batinnya kesal.

"Tenang saja, setelah memenuhi lubangmu dengan spermaku, aku akan langsung membunuhmu. Dasar menjijikan!" bajunya telah di buka secara paksa. Sebelum Alpha itu melakukan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak kepadanya, Sasuke lekas menendang kemaluan sang Alpha dan sontak membuat Alpha itu berteriak kesakitan.

Kenapa tidak semua Omega bisa melakukan seperti yang ia lakukan? Itu karena para Omega sudah takut duluan saat berhadapan dengan para Alpha. Ia menyeringai senang melihat Alpha yang sepertinya pemimpin prajurit kerajaan barat itu terkena tipu dayanya.

"Omega brengsek! Beraninya kau!" Sasuke sudah mengira jika Alpha yang ia hadapi ini berbeda dengan Alpha-Alpha yang biasa ia tengah rasa sakit yang mendera bagian sensitifnya, Alpha itu masih bisa berdiri dan menghunuskan pedangnya kepada dirinya.

Sasuke pun berusaha untuk mengelak, tenaganya telah berkurang karena melawan prajurit-prajurit tadi dan efek masa Heatnya masih belum mereda. Berkali-kali Alpha itu berusaha untuk memojokkannya dan berkali-kali pula ia berhasil menyerang lelaki yang sepertinya petinggi di Kerajaan ini.

"Heh... Menarik sekali..." Alpha itu menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya dan berjalan dengan perlahan mendekati Sasuke. "Kau pasti Omega yang tengah dibicarakan orang-orang di Kerajaan bukan? Tidak kusangka kau memang sekuat ini."

"Nee... Omega..!" Alpha itu mengeluarkan suara beratnya, hawa di ruang bawah tanah ini menjadi panas, "Kau benar-benar sangat menggairahkan!"

Sasuke dengan cepat mengambil pasir dari lantai tanah ini dan menghamburkannya tepat di mata sang Alpha. Melihat sang Alpha yang mulai merintih kesakitan karena perih di kedua matanya, Sasuke lekas mendorong perut Alpha tersebut dengan keras.

"Sialan kau Ome-"

CRASHH!

Pedang miliknya kembali teraliri dengan darah segar yang berasal dari pertengahan leher sang Alpha yang ia tebas, kepala Alpha itu pun jatuh dan menggelinding mengenai kakinya sedangkan tubuhnya sendiri telah terjatuh ke belakang, darah segar pun segera membahasai lantai tanah tersebut.

Sang pelaku pun berusaha mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya, setelah menyarungkan kembali pedangnya yang kotor oleh darah, Sasuke pun segera mengambil peta yang asli dan menukarnya dengan yang palsu.

Menghela nafas lega, ia pun membalikkan badannya dan berjalan menuju pintu masuk, melewati tubuh tanpa nyawa dengan sangat santai, seakan-akan ia sudah terbiasa melihat pemandangan seperti itu. Sesampainya di pintu masuk yang tertutup, Sasuke pun mengetuk pintu tersebut sedikit keras.

Sembari menunggu, ia pun merapikan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan mengerutkan dahinya saat kancing bajunya telah terlepas dari tempatnya. Semakin lama ruang bawah tanah yang ia tempati terasa sangat pengap, paru-parunya terasa sangat kering dan ia sendiri mulai kembali berusaha untuk menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

Ia pun kembali mengetuk pintu tersebut dengan keras. Sial, pasti Naruto di atas sana tengah bertarung dengan para prajurit dan mengabaikannya, atau yang paling buruk...

...Sengaja meninggalkannya di sini.

Dadanya terasa sangat sesak, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur. Rasa sesak dan lelah yang menjadi satu membuatnya tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk menutup kedua matanya.

"Sasuke!"

Sebelum kegelapan menguasai dirinya, ia merasakan tubuhnya di peluk erat-erat oleh seseorang.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Misi telah terselesaikan dengan baik, Peta yang asli telah berada di genggaman _Second Hidleaf_. Para petinggi SH yang untuk saat ini hanya terdiri dari golongan Alpha dan Beta mulai berunding menentukan strategi.

Para Alpha dan Beta lainnya telah menyiapkan diri untuk melakukan penyerangan, sedangkan para Omega di paksa untuk tetap tinggal di tempat, apalagi untuk Omega yang sedang hamil.

"Penyerangan akan di lakukan 2 bulan lagi, jadi mulailah bersiap-siap untuk berbagai kemungkinan buruk, tetapi tetap optimis dengan kemenangan!" seru Tsunade kepada seluruh anggota Second Hidleaf.

Semuanya pun bersorak bahagia, bahkan sorakan mereka sanggup membuat salah satu Omega yang pingsan satu hari penuh ini membuka kedua matanya, kedua manik hitamnya memandang sekelilingnya dengan dahi berkerut.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga Uchiha-san." Sosok yang di maksud lekas memandang ke arah pintu masuk, terlihat seorang Alpha berjalan mendekatinya lalu duduk di pinggir ranjang tempatnya terbaring. "Maaf ya aku telat membuka pintunya, untung saja kau tidak mati kehabisan nafas hehehe."

Sasuke melihat dirinya sendiri, pakaiannya telah berganti dengan pakaian tidur, dan ia juga merasakan satu plester luka menghasi dahinya yang terluka.

"Ano... Sebenarnya aku yang menggantikan pakaianmu, habis bajumu sudah tidak layak pakai. Seorang dokter Omega juga langsung memeriksa kondisi... umm.. itumu... setelah aku membawamu kepadanya." Jelas Naruto seraya tersenyum tak enak, "Syukurlah jika kau baik-baik saja. Keberhasilan misi ini tidak membuatku bersyukur jika kau terluka."

"Jadi kau tahu jika ada petinggi Alpha di dalam sana?" tanya Sasuke kemudian.

"Ah tidak kok!" Naruto lekas mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "Aku tahu Alpha itu dalam keadaan terpenggal saat membawamu keluar, pasti kau yang melakukannya kan?"

Sasuke memilih untuk tidak menjawab dan Naruto pasti sudah tahu tanpa bertanya. Alpha berambut pirang itu menghela nafasnya lalu memandang Sasuke, "Apa kau sudah sering membunuh para Alpha? Kau tidak terlihat ketakutan sama sekali."

"Memangnya kau pikir bagaimana caraku untuk bertahan hidup jika tidak dengan membunuh?" tanya Sasuke ganti, pandangannya kembali tajam, sebaik apapun Alpha di hadapannya ini, ia tetap saja tidak suka dengan seorang Alpha. "Kalian selalu seenaknya sendiri, selalu melakukan apapun yang menurut kalian menyenangkan tanpa memperhatikan orang lain, apalagi seorang Omega. Jika memang Omega di lahirkan untuk menjadi 'Mesin Pembuat Bayi' Kenapa tidak sekalian Tuhan melahirkan kami tanpa rasa sakit dan perasaan?"

Omega itu menundukan kepalanya, matanya mulai memanas, dadanya kembali terasa sangat sesak. Ia sangat ingin di hargai, walaupun sedikit, ia ingin keberadaanya tidak hanya menjadi seseorang yang di lahirkan untuk di peralat.

"Uchiha-san... Apa kau selalu berusaha untuk membunuh dirimu sendiri?" bola mata Sasuke mengecil, terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto.

"Saat membersihkan tubuhmu, aku melihat banyak sayatan benda tajam di sekujur tubuhmu. Walaupun terlihat kuat, kau masih tetap seorang Omega yang putus asa ya..." Naruto tidak peduli jika Sasuke tengah menatapnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Sosok di hadapannya ini tetaplah sosok yang rapuh, sosok yang selalu membentengi dirinya sendiri dengan wajah angkuh dan datarnya.

Omega ini selalu berusaha untuk mengubah pandangan dunia tentang Omega sekaligus ingin menghapus keberadaannya.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu banyak tentang dirimu, kau pasti kenal Sai bukan? Saudara kembarmu itu adalah anggota Second Hidleaf dan juga masuk ke dalam Tim Alpha A seperti kita."

Kini Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan keterkejutannya, ia memandang Naruto nanar, peritiwa 5 Tahun yang lalu kembali berputar di memori kepalanya.

Sai adalah saudara kembarnya, tetapi ia di lahirkan sebagai seorang Alpha. Mereka selalu berlatih pedang bersama-sama dan menjadi kuat bersama, walaupun dirinya yang seorang Omega tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan Sai.

Lima tahun yang lalu, Sai selalu bercerita tentang peristiwa pemberontakan yang ia lakukan bersama teman-temannya dan ia sendiri pun ingin melakukan pemberontakan serupa karena cerita dari Sai. Saudara kembarnya itu selalu bersemangat melakukan pemberontakan dengan harapan membawa pulang kakak sulung mereka yang hingga saat ini tidak diketahui keberadaannya.  
Namun beberapa hari setelahnya, di tengah malam ia di bawa memasuki sebuah ruangan luas namun gelap oleh prajurit kerajaan, ia pun di paksa duduk dengan kedua tangannya yang terborgol, dan pemandangan mengerikan pun terlihat di matanya.

Seorang Algojo bertopeng hitam bersiap-siap untuk memenggal kepala saudara kembarnya yang terduduk pasrah. Sebelum ujung pedang itu mengenai leher Sai, lelaki yang selalu tersenyum itu mengatakan sesuatu yang selalu ingat hingga saat ini.

 _Bahagialah..._

Kenyataannya, hingga lima tahun setelah kematiannya, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengecap kebahagiaan sedikitpun.

"Dia selalu membicarakan tentang dirimu, membicarakan tentang adik kembarnya yang pendiam, dingin, selalu memandang angkuh para Alpha walaupun dia seorang Omega. Walaupun begitu, saat menemuimu secara langsung aku tetap saja terkejut."

"Aku pikir... Tidak semua Alpha seperti yang kau katakan Uchiha-san, buktinya saja seharian ini kau sama sekali tidak di jaga oleh siapapun dan hingga saat ini kau masih dalam keadaan 'Utuh'. Padahal banyak sekali Alpha yang berkeliaran di sini."

Sasuke masih tetap diam, walaupun begitu pandangannya pun mulai melunak, ia pun menyingkirkan selimut yang membungkus tubuhnya dan beranjak dari kasurnya.

"Apa kondisimu sudah baik? Jika iya, Tsunade Baa-Chan memanggilmu ke ruangannya. Karena aku juga di panggil, maka aku juga akan ikut denganmu." Ujar Naruto seraya berdiri dari duduknya, ia memandang Sasuke teduh lalu tersenyum lebar, "Setelah itu, bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita? Sekalian berkenalan dengan anggota yang lain."

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Dua bulan sebelum penyerangan telah Sasuke buat untuk persiapan, ia selalu berlatih di pagi hari dan selalu meningkatkan staminanya di sore hari. Kadang-kadang Naruto datang menemaninya melakukan kedua hal itu. Sasuke sendiri tidak menolak jika Naruto mengajaknya berlatih, sekalian berhadapan langsung dengan Alpha kuat macam Naruto sedikit demi sedikit membuat pengalamannya semakin bertambah.

Biasanya juga, setelah berlatih dan membersihkan diri, Naruto langsung membawanya mengelilingi desa replika ini, dan selalu saja ada orang yang menggoda kedekatan mereka.

Memangnya kenapa kalau dia berjalan bersama dengan Naruto? Apalagi ada beberapa Omega, baik laki-laki atau pun perempuan kedapatan memandangnya iri. Hei, kalau ingin berdekatan dengan Alpha pirang bodoh ini, kenapa tidak mengatakannya langsung?

"Ayo kita makan di ramen Ichiraku!"

"Aku tidak mau." Tolak Sasuke seraya berjalan berlainan arah dengan Naruto, beberapa hari yang lalu dengan bodohnya ia mengiyakan selalu ajakan Naruto ke tempat favoritnya, "Makan ramen setiap hari tidak sehat Uzumaki-san, kenapa kau tidak mencoba untuk makan sayur sekali-kali." Ujarnya seraya menunjuk ke sebuah warung yang lainnya.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, "Nggak mau! Aku tidak suka sayurr!" tolaknya keras.

"Ya sudah, aku akan makan sendiri di sana." Ujar Sasuke final seraya melenggang memasuki kedai yang ia maksud. Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin makan berdua dengan Sasuke pun pada akhirnya mengikuti Sasuke.

Dari Partner dalam Tim, hubungan mereka tumbuh menjadi mana ada Sasuke, pasti sosok Alpha berambut pirang itu selalu ada bersama dengan Sasuke, begitu juga sebaliknya.

Walaupun seorang yang friendly, Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun berpacaran dengan seorang Omega, ia memang selalu berbuat baik kepada Omega, tetapi tidak pernah sekalipun menerima pernyataan cinta mereka. Rasanya ia masih belum siap menjalani hubungan yang seperti itu.

Jadi melihat kedekatannya dengan Sasuke, membuat teman-temannya merasa akan ada perubahan yang terjadi pada diri Naruto. Alpha terkuat di Second Hidleaf akan bersanding dengan Omega terkuat? Bukankah terlihat sangat menarik?

"Naruto."

"Umm.. Ada apa?"

Suatu ketika Naruto tengah berbincang dengan anggota Tim nya tanpa kehadiran Sasuke, sebagai informasi jika teman-temannya itu saling berpasangan, dan sepertinya Neji akan segera menikahi Gaara setelah revolusi berhasil di lakukan.

"Kalian berdua sudah terlihat sangat dekat sekali, tetapi..." perkataan Kiba pun menggantung, Naruto mendengarkannya dengan antusias.

"Tetapi apa? Aku tidak melakukan hubungan yang lebih begitu? Bukankah sudah kubilang jika aku masih tidak tertarik menjalin kasih dengan seseorang?" ujarnya sedikit sewot, tentu saja karena banyak sekali orang yang mengatakan seperti itu kepadanya.

"Bukan-bukan..." sela Kiba seraya meringis melihat respon yang di berikan Naruto.

"Kenapa kalian masih memanggil dengan nama keluarga kalian? Masih dengan suffix '-san' juga." Sambung Gaara yang ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Teng... Tong...

Naruto sendiri baru sadar akan hal itu, ia masih tetap memanggil Sasuke dengan nama 'Uchiha' dan Sasuke sendiri masih memanggilnya dengan nama 'Uzumaki'

"Yah... Aku sendiri tidak mengerti hahahaha... Tetapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak nyaman jika aku memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya." Ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum gugup.

"Tetapi kalian sudah 'bersahabat' dan terlihat 'dekat' bukan? Kenapa kau tidak mencobanya? Aku saja yang mendengarnya terasa sangat aneh loh." Ujar Kiba kemudian.

...dan kini Naruto telah berdiri di depan pintu rumah Sasuke, mencoba untuk mengajaknya 'jalan-jalan malam'

Pintu pun terbuka bersamaan dengan seruan orang yang di kenalnya dari luar rumah Sasuke.

"Naruto! Shuoi melahirkan!"

"Hehh? Benarkahh?"

Pada akhirnya Sasuke yang baru keluar dari rumah pun langsung saja di tarik oleh Naruto menuju ke rumah Shuoi. Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Naruto terlihat antusias sekali dengan kelahiran Omega pertama yang ia temui di Second Hidleaf.

Saat memasuki rumah keluarga itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara teriakan kesakitan bersamaan dengan suara seseorang yang menyuruhnya untuk tenang. Naruto sendiri telah mendatangi Geyama, Alpha dari Omega yang tengah melahirkan itu.

"Aku takut terjadi sesuatu dengan Shuoi-Chan.." gumam Geyama panik, Naruto sendiri mencoba sebisanya untuk menenangkan Geyama.

Naruto pernah bercerita jika Geyama dan Shuoi adalah teman masa kecilnya, mereka juga masuk ke dalam organisasi ini bersama-sama. Tetapi saat ia mulai bertanya mengapa dua orang itu masih saja memanggil Naruto dengan formal, Naruto mulai melanturkan ucapannya.

Seperti ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Alpha pirang itu.

Suara erangan kesakitan itu berhenti bersamaan dengan suara tangisan bayi yang terdengar sangat keras dari dalam kamar tersebut, Geyama yang tidak tahan lagi langsung saja memasuki kamar tersebut dan memeluk Omega tersayangnya masih kelelahan.

Naruto yang berdiri di daun pintu hanya tersenyum, Sasuke yang juga ikut melihat di samping Naruto pun merasakan perasaan yang sama.

Yah, baru kali ini ia melihat seorang Omega mengandung dan melahirkan dengan bahagia, tanpa di bayang-bayangi oleh kematian karena di bunuh.

"Bayi laki-laki ini kelak akan menjadi seorang Alpha, terlihat jelas sekali tangisannya sangat kencang dan juga baunya yang tidak begitu tajam."

Jelas sang dokter yang membantu persalinan Shuoi, setelah membereskan peralatan dan menyerahkan sang bayi yang telah bersih kepada keluarga, dokter itu pun unjuk diri dari hadapan mereka.

Keluarga itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua!" seru Naruto seraya berjalan memasuki kamar, kedua orang yang di maksud hanya tersenyum malu-malu seraya berucap terima kasih.

"Tidak kusangka Naruto-san datang, terima kasih banyak ya!" balas Geyama seraya membungkukan badannya.

"Hahahaha memangnya apa sih yang tidak aku lakukan untuk teman lamaku hahahaha." Ujar Naruto senang, "Bayi kalian sangat imut sekali~ Dia akan menjadi Alpha yang hebat sepertimu Geyama."

"Tentu saja Naruto-san, bahkan lebih hebat dariku!"

"Umm.. Naruto-san kemari bersama Uchiha-san ya?" tanya Shuoi seraya memandang Sasuke yang masih betah berdiri di luar kamar. Naruto yang menyadarinya lekas menarik Sasuke – Lagi – untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak Uchiha-san makan malam, tetapi melihat kabar kelahiranmu tanpa sadar aku mengajaknya kemari deh hehehehe..." ujar Naruto cengesan. "Uchiha-san, katakan sesuatu kepada mereka." Bisiknya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke sendiri yang tidak tahu harus berujar apa hanya mengatakan, "Selamat atas kelahirannya."

Shuoi dan Geyama memandang kedua orang itu tidak enak, "Ah kalian berdua akan berkencan ya? Tidak seharusnya Naruto-san membatalkan kencan untuk melihat kelahiran Shuoi-Chan." Ujar Geyama merasa bersalah, di susul anggukan tak enak dari Shuoi.

"Astaga kalian berdua ini..." Naruto pun tertawa kaku, mata birunya melirik Sasuke yang hanya memalingkan wajahnya, "Kami tidak berkencan, hanya makan malam biasa kok, setelah ini kita bisa melakukannya, jangan termakan gosip deh hahahaha!"

"Tetapi tetap saja kan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, kau juga tidak keberatan kan Uchiha-san?"

Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia membiarkan Naruto berbicara banyak, karena kini pandangannya jatuh pada sosok bayi mungil yang tengah tertidur di gendongan Shuoi.

Mau dia Alpha, Beta, atau pun Omega, seorang bayi akan tetap menjadi seorang bayi, keimutannya juga tidak ada yang bisa menandingi. Kenapa bayi imut itu harus bertransformasi menjadi sosok Alpha yang brengsek, misalnya saja.

"Nee... Shuoi-san..." panggilnya, Shuoi pun memalingkan wajahnya dari sang bayi lalu memandang Sasuke.

"Ada apa Uchiha-san?"

"Bagaimana rasanya mengandung dan melahirkan?" tanyanya tanpa sadar. Sedangkan Shuoi hanya bisa tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Omega seperti Sasuke.

Sasuke yang menyadari jika pertanyaan terkesan sangat aneh itu lekas meralatnya, "Lupakan saja."

Shuoi pun tersenyum seraya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apakah Uchiha-san ingin mempunyai seorang anak?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Sudah kubilang lupakan saja, anggap saja aku tidak pernah menanyakan hal itu."

"Tentu saja tubuhmu yang terasa ringan itu tiba-tiba memberat, semakin lama perutmu juga akan semakin membesar dan kau akan merasa seperti sebuah balon yang terisi batu beton. Saat melahirkan pun, rasa-rasanya aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya, pastinya sangat sakit dan melegakan sekaligus." Lanjut Shuoi seraya tersenyum lembut.

Sebagai sesama Omega, ia sudah tahu pasti bagaimana sikap-sikap para Omega dan juga sikap yang Sasuke keluarkan tanpa sengaja itu. Bertanya tentang mengandung dan melahirkan? Pasti jiwa Keomegaan yang Sasuke miliki berteriak menginginkan hal itu.

Shuoi memandang Geyama dan juga Naruto yang tengah berbincang entah apa, pandangannya jatuh kepada Naruto dan juga Sasuke secara bergantian, dilihatnya Omega itu kembali menundukan wajahnya, pasti merasa malu dengan pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa Uchiha-san, semua Omega pasti ingin memiliki seorang anak yang ia kandung sendiri, termasuk Uchiha-san sendiri. Itu adalah insting alami kita. Tentunya Uchiha-san ingin mengandung anak dari pasangan yang juga Uchiha-san cintai, maka dari itu lekas carilah kebahagiaan yang Uchiha-san inginkan."

 _Bahagialah..._

Sasuke terdiam mendengar penjelasan Shuoi, Omega itu beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya, pastinya pengalaman yang ia miliki lebih banyak darinya. Benarkah itu kebahagiaan yang ia cari?

"Uchiha-san..." suara bariton Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke, Omega berambut hitam itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Naruto telah berada di hadapannya, "Aku sudah lapar nih, ayo kita segera makan!" serunya. Ia pun mengapit tangan kiri Sasuke dengan tangan kanannya dan berpamitan dengan kedua kawan lamanya itu.

Mereka berdua pun kembali berjalan beriringan dalam keheningan. Biasanya Naruto terlebih dahulu membuka pembicaraan karena ia tidak betah harus berdiam diri walau satu menit saja.

Tetapi kali ini, memandang Sasuke saja rasanya ia gugup sekali.

Walaupun tadi ia berbicara seru dengan Geyama, namun telinganya masih dapat mendengar obrolan kedua Omega yang juga berbincang tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

Apakah ada seseorang yang tengah Sasuke sukai saat ini? Mungkin itulah yang membuat Sasuke bertanya seperti itu. Apakah tanpa sadar jiwa Keomegaan Sasuke muncul hanya karena melihat Shuoi saja? Pasti tidak.

"Nee... Uchiha-san... Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya singkat.

"Apakah kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" tanyanya to the point.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan itu, ia pun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Naruto, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Ah... Maaf jika pertanyaanku sedikit mengganggumu, aku... aku hanya penasaran saja.." ujar Naruto cepat seraya menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuknya, "Soalnya tadi kau bertanya tentang 'Mengandung' dan 'Melahirkan' kepada Shuoi-Chan."

Naruto siap menerima jika setelah ini Sasuke akan melayangkan tinjunya, seperti yang sudah-sudah. Pertanyaannya ini memang cukup menyinggung dan ia kembali merasa bersalah karena menguping pembicaraan orang seenaknya sendiri.

Namun bukannya melakukan seperti dalam bayangan Naruto, wajah Sasuke sontak memanas dan Naruto yakin sekali jika semburat kemerahan di kedua pipi Omega itu muncul karena rasa malu.

"A-aku tidak pernah bertanya seperti itu, ti-tidak ada orang yang aku sukai." Ujarnya terbata-bata, entah mengapa. Ia pun memalingkan wajahnya dan berjalan mendahului Naruto, bisa malu dia jika Naruto melihat wajahnya yang semakin memerah, "Su-sudahlah jangan bahas hal itu lagi Uzumaki-san!"

Naruto pun hanya tertawa renyah seraya berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke, setiap kali ia ingin melihat wajah Sasuke, Omega keras kepala itu langsung saja memalingkan wajahnya. Hahaha lucu sekali.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat sosok Omega pada dirimu Uchiha-san, sering-seringlah merona seperti ini dong~ Kan lucu~"

"Uzumaki-san!"

"Iya... Iya... Maaf..." Naruto tidak tahu kenapa menggoda Omega Uchiha ini terasa sangat menyenangkan untuknya, ia sendiri pun menahan diri untuk tidak mencubit pipi Sasuke yang memerah.

Ahh... Rasa-rasanya jika Sasuke yang kelak akan menjadi ibu bagi anak-anaknya tidak terlalu buruk. Walaupun berwajah galak seperti itu, ia merasa jika Sasuke pasti akan sangat menyayangi anak-anak-Eh!

Kini wajahnya lah yang mendadak memerah sempurna, kenapa tiba-tiba membayangkan masa depannya seperti itu sih? Ia jadi malu sendiri.

...dan jadilah kedua sejoli yang sama-sama nggak peka ini berjalan beriringan dengan wajah yang memerah.

..

..

..

..

..

"Umm... Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"Ingin memesan apa?"

"Sup miso, jangan terlalu pedas."

"Okay!"

"..."

"Uchiha-san?"

"Ada apa lagi Uzumaki-san?"

"Mulai saat ini... itu... bolehkah aku... Memanggilmu dengan nama kecilmu?"

"... Kenapa mendadak sekali."

"Eh? Uchiha-san keberatan ya? Maaf-maaf!"

"Jangan terlalu membungkuk di hadapan Omega Uzumaki-san."

"Ah tidak masalah yang penting Uchiha-san tidak marah kepadaku."

"Aku tidak marah. Tidak masalah, kau bisa panggil aku Sasuke."

"Benarkah?"

*Mengangguk*

"Kalau begitu Sasuke juga harus memanggilku 'Naruto'!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Ehhh? Kenapa?"

Sasuke memandang Naruto malas, juga sedikit jengkel, "Aku sudah tahu semuanya, pantas saja aku seperti melihatmu di suatu tempat dan juga banyak orang yang menghormatimu."

"Apa maksudnya?" Naruto memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Namamu yang sebenarnya Namikaze Naruto kan? Anak dari Raja Kelima Hidleaf, Namikaze Minato."

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next Chapter : 9 September 2016


	2. Chapter 2

HIDLEAF Second Version

The Short Story About Uchiha Omega.

Chapter 2

.

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance and Drama.

Rating : M ( **For Save** )

Pair : Always NaruSasu.

Warning : Omegaverse atau A/B/O-verse, Kingdomverse, BL, OC, YAOI, typo(s), alur kecepetan, JANGAN JADI HOMO GARA-GARA FANFIC HOMO, Mpreg, gajeness dan lain-lain.

Untuk memperingati Fujoshi Independence Day yang Ke-8!

Sebenarnya fanfic ini bakalan berchapter-chapter, dan bakalan aku buat setelah aku BERHASIL menamatkan fanficku yang lain atau tahun depan setelah semua tugas saya sebagai siswa – yang kini mau lulus – telah selesai. Hehehehe.

Tapi mumpung ada event seperti ini, sekali-kali menulis ya nggak apa-apa lah.

Tapi bakalan dua chapter saja, dan cerita ini di jamin bakalan menggantung. Salah satu warning juga ini.

Konflik yang bakal kelihatan berat bukanlah menjadi konflik yang utama, Kenapa? Silahkan baca fanfic ini sampai selesai yaaa

Oh ya, fanfic Hidleaf yang ini berbeda dengan Hidleaf yang satunya ya, walaupun sama-sama berkonsep kerajaan, tapi alur ceritanya jelas sangat berbeda.

.

Happy Reading!

.

.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak bermaksud untuk menyembunyikan jati dirinya dari Sasuke, ia sendiri akan mengatakannya jika waktunya sudah tepat. Tetapi sepertinya ia kalah dari rasa penasaran Sasuke, tanpa ia sangka Omega keras kepala itu mencari informasi tentang dirinya kepada teman-temannya.

Karena mengira jika Sasuke sudah resmi menjadi Omeganya, teman-temannya pun membeberkan rahasianya dan membuat Omega itu menjadi kesal kepadanya.

Setelah acara makan malam itu, Sasuke menolak untuk berbicara kepadanya, berbicara pun hanya bergumam pelan. Ia ingin membenturkan kepalanya sendiri ke tembok saat sifat dingin Sasuke kembali muncul.

Naruto sendiri sudah tahu banyak tentang kehidupan Sasuke, sesuatu hal yang sangat di rahasiakan sang Uchiha karena masa lalunya terlalu kelam. Sedikit berbeda dengan dirinya yang lahir sebagai seorang Alpha di sebuah kerajaan di mana sang ayah lah yang memimpinnya.

Ia hidup sebagai anak yang terlampau bahagia, selalu bermanja-manja dan selalu seenaknya sendiri. Semuanya berubah saat ia berumur 10 Tahun, ia terbangun dengan bau anyir darah, ia yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi lekas di bawa pergi oleh kedua orang yang ia ketahui adalah orang tua dari Geyama, kedua orang tuanya adalah seorang pelayan di kerajaan.

Ia di sembunyikan oleh kedua orang itu di tengah hutan, bersama Geyama kecil tentunya. Mereka berempat hidup sederhana di sana, Kedua orang tua Geyama tidak memberitahu apapun. Bahkan Naruto baru tahu keadaan desanya saat mendengar kabar bahwa kedua orang itu di penggal oleh Danzo. Lelaki yang menghancurkan segala kehidupan di Hidleaf.

Naruto dan Geyama bertahan hidup dengan bantuan dari alam, bersembunyi dari pemerintahan Danzo yang masih berusaha untuk mencarinya lalu membunuhnya, di saat itu juga mereka berdua menemukan Shuoi, seorang Omega yang kabur dari sebuah prostitusi.

Di umur mereka yang menginjak lima belas tahun, seorang wanita tua namun terlihat sangat muda datang menghampiri mereka dan mengajaknya bergabung ke dalam organisasinya.

Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri, Naruto tahu sekali masa lalunya dari seorang teman yang kini telah gugur dalam tugas. Sai.

Seorang Alpha yang saat pertama kali bertemu ia kira seorang Omega ini selalu bercerita tentang adik kembarnya, juga sekaligus tentang dirinya sendiri. Ayah dan ibunya meninggal sesaat setelah Danzo mulai berkuasa, sejak saat itu kakak sulungnya yang bernama Itachi selalu melindungi mereka berdua, khususnya melindungi Sasuke yang seorang Omega.

Hari itu pun tiba, tentara kerajaan mulai mendobrak pintu demi pintu untuk mencari seorang Omega, Itachi pun segera menyuruh Sai untuk membawa Sasuke pergi sejauh-jauhnya dan langsung menghadapi tentara kerajaan itu dengan kekuatan sihirnya.

Sharingan.

Danzo yang mengetahui kekuatan mengerikan itu lekas menyuruh tentaranya untuk menangkap Itachi, segala cara licik Danzo lakukan untuk mendapatkan kekuatan itu.

"Datanglah kepadaku dan akan aku jamin kehidupan adik-adikmu akan berjalan dengan damai."

Itachi menyadari jika lambat laun Sasuke pasti akan di tangkap dan di jual ke tempat protitusi. Karena itulah ia pun lebih memilih untuk menyerahkan dirinya dan sejak saat itu kedua saudara kembar itu tidak melihat keberadaan sang kakak lagi.

"Naruto..."

"..."

"Naruto!" Alpha berambut pirang itu mengerjap-ngerjapka matanya lalu memandang seseorang yang memanggilnya dengan malas.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak biasanya kau terlihat malas, seperti Shikamaru saja." Ujar Kiba seraya mendudukan dirinya di samping Naruto, "Kau juga tadi tidak ikut berkumpul, Tsunade-sama marah-marah karena hal itu, sialan kau ini."

"Hehehehe..." Naruto pun hanya bisa meringis, "Maaf... Aku hanya merasa malas saja.."

"Karena Sasuke kan?"

"Iy-Eh! Tidak! Karena sesuatu hal!" ujar Naruto yang dengan cepat meralat perkataannya.

Kiba sendiri hanya melemparkan senyum menggoda seraya menyikut bahu Naruto, "Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri, sudah beberapa hari ini kalian tidak terlihat dekat. Kau apakan Omega itu hah?"

"Yah kami kan punya urusan sendiri-sendiri, apa hak ku untuk mencampuri urusannya?"

"Kau kan Alphanya!"

"Sialan kau!" Naruto memukul bahu Kiba pelan. "Oh ya, apakah sebelum ini Sasuke menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu tentang aku?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ah.. Sudahlah Naruto-sama... Jika kau menyukainya cepat ambil dia menjadi milikmu, dia omega yang menarik, aku yakin sekali banyak Alpha yang menyukainya." Ujar Kiba seraya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir dengan Naruto yang masih saja berusaha mengelak dari perasaannya sendiri.

"Bukan seperti itu Kiba..." dan Naruto pun gemas sendiri dengan segala kesalahpahaman banyak orang tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke, "Jujur saja saat ini Sasuke marah kepadaku, dia baru tahu jika aku adalah... anak dari raja Hidleaf sebelumnya. Aku memang berniat memberitahukannya sendiri, tetapi ia sudah terlanjur bertanya kepada orang lain, apakah dia juga bertanya kepadamu?"

"Jadi Sasuke marah kepadamu karena kau tidak menjelaskannya langsung kepadanya?"

Naruto pun menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Dia memang sempat bertanya kepadaku," ujar Kiba seraya memasang wajah berfikir, "Tetapi aku ingat sekali jika aku tidak menjawab apapun, karena itu rahasia."

"Sasuke diberitahu oleh kumpulan Omega 'itu'." Gaara pun datang dan langsung menimpali percakapan mereka berdua. Omega berambut merah itu mendudukan dirinya di samping Kiba, "Aku mengetahuinya sendiri. Kau bisa meminta penjelasan darinya."

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

Sasuke berjalan dengan tenang menuju ke kediamannya yang sekarang, ia baru saja selesai berlatih dan ingin segera mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang lelah. Saat ini ia memang sendiri, sangat berbeda dengan hari kemarin. Alpha berambut pirang itu tidak lagi menemaninya latihan, mungkin muak dengan sikap diamnya.

Entah mengapa Sasuke merasa kesal, disaat Alpha pirang itu tahu semua tentang jati dirinya, dengan seenaknya sendiri dia menyembunyikan identitasnya dari dirinya. Sasuke sangat mengagumi sosok Raja Hidleaf ke-empat yang sekaligus menjadi ayah dari Naruto, jika tahu Naruto adalah seorang keturunan raja, ia pasti akan menghormatinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Nee.. Uchiha-san..." bahunya pun di sentuh pelan, Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya lalu berbalik untuk melihat seseorang yang memanggilnya.

Ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk takjub saat melihat Omega yang satu ini, dia adalah seorang Omega laki-laki namun memiliki kecantikan yang mengalahkan Alpha wanita sekalipun. Jelas sekali karena Omega ini merupakan keturunan bangsawan di Hidleaf. Haku namanya.

Mengejutkan sekali saat mengetahui jika Omega ini masih belum di klaim oleh Alpha apapun.

Tetapi sayang sekali ia tidak begitu menyukai Omega bermuka dua ini, ia terlihat sangat anggun dari luar, namun sebenarnya memiliki niat yang sangat buruk, dan niat itu muncul hanya karena rasa cinta.

"Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" ujar Haku dengan lembutnya, satu persatu Omega yang lain datang dan berdiri di belakang Haku. Yang Sasuke tahu Omega-Omega itu adalah pengikut setia Haku.

"Maaf, aku lelah. Kita bisa berbicara esok hari saja." Jawab Sasuke malas seraya membalikkan badannya, ia tidak berniat meladeni ucapan Omega licik itu. Sudah cukup ia merasa kesal dengan pernyataan Omega itu tentang ketidaksopanannya terhadap Naruto, mana dia tahu jika Naruto adalah anak dari Raja sebelumnya? Menyebalkan sekali.

"Bagaimana bisa Omega tidak tahu sopan santun sepertimu berani dekat-dekat dengan Naruto-sama? Bahkan seluruh Omega di Second Hidleaf ini merasa segan jika berada di dekat Naruto-sama."

Omega-Omega yang lain hanya tertawa kecil seraya memandang rendah Sasuke, tidak semua Omega di sini senang dengan kedatangan Sasuke dengan berbagai macam alasan. Khususnya cinta.

Mereka cemburu dengan kedekatan Sasuke, sang Omega baru dengan Naruto, yang merupakan Alpha impian mereka. Mereka sejak dahulu selalu berusaha keras untuk menarik perhatian Naruto, rasanya tidak adil jika omega baru tiba-tiba muncul dan menarik seluruh perhatian Naruto.

Sasuke berusaha untuk diam, ia memang selalu terpancing saat seorang Alpha yang berbicara seperti itu kepadanya, karena sejak awal ia sangat membenci Alpha. Namun ia sangat loyal kepada sesamanya, sebisa mungkin ia menghindari pertikaian dengan sesama Omega.

"Bertingkah seperti seorang dominan, menghabisi para Alpha, mengintimidasi semua orang yang ingin dekat denganmu, bagus sekali caramu untuk menarik perhatian Naruto-sama."

Hah? Menarik perhatian Naruto? Itu aku lakukan untuk kalian juga! Sasuke benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan pikiran negatif para Omega pencemburu itu, memangnya kenapa jika ia berani dengan seorang Alpha? Jika itu bisa membuatnya bertahan hidup, kenapa tidak ia lakukan?

"Apa hanya karena kau Omega yang bisa masuk ke dalam Tim Alpha A, bisa membuatmu di puja oleh semua anggota Second Hidleaf? Maaf saja aku bahkan muak melihatmu." Timpal Omega lainnya dengan tajam.

Sasuke pun menghentikan langkahnya, sudah cukup semua ocehan Omega-Omega ini, ia juga muak mendengarkannya.

"Jika kalian menyukai Uzumaki-san, kenapa kalian tidak menyatakannya secara langsung? Jika memang di tolak, apakah semuaya murni kesalahanku? Memangnya apa yang sudah aku perbuat?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Bodoh..." Haku pun maju beberapa langkah, "Apa kau tidak sadar jika Naruto-sama mulai tertarik denganmu? Kau ini bodoh atau pura-pura bodoh? Kau sendiri juga menyukai Naruto-sama kan?"

Kedua mata Sasuke membelalak lebar, Naruto tertarik dengannya? Dan dia sendiri juga menyukai Naruto? Sasuke bingung menjelaskan keadaannya saat ini.

Apa hanya karena mereka selalu bersama setiap hari membuat mereka berfikiran seperti itu? Sumpah mereka hanya teman, tidak lebih. Tidak ada perasaan yang melebihi perasaannya saat ini.

"Kau pikir Omega menjijikan sepertimu pantas bersanding dengan Naruto-sama? Kau bahkan tidak pernah bersikap seperti seorang Omega, hanya bertarung, bertarung, dan bertarung saja. Apa kau tidak tahu apa peran seorang Omega jika sudah di miliki seorang Alpha? Kau harus bisa melayaninya setiap hari! Omega sepertimu tidak cocok dengan Naruto-sama yang kelak akan menjadi Raja di Hidleaf!"

Tetapi kenapa dadanya terasa sangat sesak?

Apa-apaan dengan hatinya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut menyakitkan?

Bahkan sesama Omega pun menjulukinya menjijikan. Sasuke ingin sekali berbaur dengan mereka, seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat koloni Omega yang berbahagia semenjak kehadiran Danzo, melihat mereka yang hidup tenang seperti ini membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Ia senang melihat keberadaan Omega, ia ingin mempunyai teman seorang Omega, tetapi mengapa mereka seperti itu kepadanya?

"Uchiha-san! Kenapa kau diam?! Apakah semua ucapanku benar?! Jauhi Naruto-sama! Kalau perlu kau pinta Tsunade-sama untuk memindahkanmu dari Tim Alpha A! Omega barbar sepertimu tidak pantas bersanding dengan Naruto-sama! Aku yakin staminamu pasti banyak kan?" Haku pun berseru keras, bahkan membuat aktifitas di sekitar mereka mendadak terhenti. Seluruh perhatian terpusat kepada mereka berdua, khususnya kepada Sasuke yang hanya bisa menundukan kepalanya tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Haku. "Kenapa kau tidak menjadi Omega di Protitusi saja? Aku yakin hargamu akan sangat mahal! "

Jadi seperti ini ya rasanya di cela oleh sesama Omega?

Sasuke merasakan matanya mulai memanas, ia tidak pernah merasakan sensasi ini sebelumnya.

Kenapa rasanya lebih menyakitkan dari pada seorang Alpha yang menghinanya?

Apa salahnya?

Apakah sesama Omega bisa saling memusuhi karena cinta?

Memangnya kenapa jika Naruto mencintainya?

Memangnya kenapa jika ia mencintai Naruto?

Apakah itu suatu kesalahan?

"Sasuke!" seruan seseorang yang memanggilnya pun tidak membuatnya mengangkat kepalanya, ia takut jika pertahanannya selama ini akan jebol saat melihat sosok itu.

Haku benar.

Ia tidak pantas berada di dekat Naruto. Naruto adalah calon Raja Hidleaf, dan Haku lah yang pantas menjadi Ratunya, pendampingnya, seorang Omega yang pantas melahirkan Naruto junior yang kuat. Dia memiliki darah bangsawan.

"Ah benar juga, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu." Naruto yang semula memandang bingung Sasuke langsung saja menghadapkan tubuhnya ke arah Haku, yang langsung saja memasang senyum lembutnya.

"Ada apa Naruto-sama?" tanya Haku tenang.

Naruto tidak langsung menjawab, manik birunya kembali melirik Sasuke yang lebih pendiam dari biasanya.

"Sasuke?" fokusnya pun teralihkan, membuat Haku merasa jengkel dan memandang Sasuke seakan-akan ia bisa membunuhnya saat ini juga.

"Bisakah kau menungguku di tempat yang biasanya? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu setelah-" tangan kanannya yang ingin terulur untuk menyentuh Sasuke pun di tepis dengan keras, sang pelaku pun langsung saja berlari meninggalkan kerumunan.

"Tunggu Sasu-" tubuhnya yang ingin berlari mengejar Sasuke pun tertahan, ia memiringkan wajahnya dan melihat Haku telah mencekal lengannya dengan tangan halusnya.

"Naruto-sama! Untuk apa anda menyibukkan diri untuk mengurusi Omega seperti dia! Dia Omega tidak tahu aturan! Bahkan tidak tahu jika anda adalah anak dari Raja Keenam!"

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya seraya melepas cekalan Haku dengan perlahan, "Untuk apa kau bilang? Apakah itu menjadi urusanmu? Bukankah sudah berkali-kali kubilang untuk tidak terlalu hormat kepadaku? Jika kau masih tetap keras kepala, kenapa untuk kali ini saja kau tidak mendengarkan perkataanku?"

"Tetapi saya sangat mencintai ada Naruto-sama!" Haku tidak tahu harus menggunakan cara apa lagi untuk membuat Naruto jatuh cinta kepadanya, jika memang harus mempermalukan diri di hadapan khalayak umum bisa membuat Naruto mencintainya, ia pun rela melakukannya.

"..dan aku tidak mencintaimu! Jangan memaksaku! Dari sini aku yakin sekali kau telah mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Sasuke, kau membuat semuanya menjadi semakin rumit Haku!" ucap Naruto tegas, namun tersirat nada frustasi di dalamnya.

"Naruto-sama!"

"Jika memang aku menyukai Sasuke dan membuatnya menjadi Omegaku, itu adalah urusanku! Jangan berfikir karena kau memiliki darah bangsawan membuatmu dengan seenaknya sendiri berfikir jika kau akan menjadi pendampingku! kau benar-benar memuakkan!" Sela Naruto cepat. Ia tidak bisa lagi berlaku lembut kepada Omega jika seperti ini keadaannya, peduli setan ketika melihat getaran ketakutan yang mulai terlihat pada Omega-Omega di dekatnya. Setidaknya mereka tahu jika sangat salah membuat Naruto merasa marah.

Naruto pun pergi dan berlari dari hadapan Haku, sedangkan Omega itu hanya bisa jatuh terduduk dengan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Pintu berwarna coklat itu berkali-kali Naruto ketuk, wajahnya masih sama kerasnya seperti sebelumnya. Sebenarnya ia tidak pernah bisa marah kepada seorang Omega karena makhluk itu butuh perhatian yang lebih, mendiang ayahnya selalu menasehatinya untuk tidak berbuat kasar kepada Omega dan ia selalu.

Tetapi untuk kali ini saja, ia ingin mengingkari janjinya kepada sang ayah. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal sekali saat melihat Sasuke menjadi bulan-bulanan mereka.

Ia pun mencoba untuk membuka pintu tersebut dan betapa bodohnya dia – atau Sasuke? – karena sedari tadi pintu tersebut tidak terkunci, dengan perlahan ia memasuki rumah kecil tersebut dan mulia mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

Dari baunya saja ia yakin jika Sasuke berada di dalam rumahnya, namun tampaknya Omega itu tengah bersembunyi, tak ia lihat keberadaan Omega itu di kamarnya atau di dapur, ia mencoba mengendus keberadaannya lagi dan ia pun merasakan jika Sasuke tengah berada di kamar kosong paling belakang.

Ia pun melihat sosok Omega keras kepala itu tengah duduk meringkuk, kedua kakinya dia tekuk mendekat ke dadanya lalu wajahnya sendiri dia sembunyikan di antaranya.

"Apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" tanya Naruto langsung pada intinya, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Sasuke lalu mendudukan dirinya di hadapan sang Omega.

Sasuke memilih untuk diam, entah apa yang harus ia jawab di tengah situasi yang seperti ini, Sasuke merasa dirinya sangat memalukan, kenapa juga Naruto repot-repot menghampirinya? Ingin mengejeknya?

"Sasuke..?" Naruto menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Sasuke perlahan, berusaha pula melihat keadaan Sasuke saat ini. Tangannya yang bebas pun juga berusaha untuk menarik kepala Sasuke agar mendongak.

"Hei... Jika kau masih marah karena masalah itu, aku sangat minta maaf, aku berniat memberitahumu secepat mungkin. Seharusnya kau tahu kalau Omega-Omega itu sangat licik, apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" tanya Naruto sekali lagi. Ia pun masih berusaha keras melihat wajah Sasuke.

"Lepaskan..."

"Akan aku lepaskan jika kau-" ucapan Naruto terhenti, dirinya terhenyak mendengar nada suara yang tidak biasa Sasuke keluarkan walaupun sedang kesal sekalipun.

Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi Naruto segera mendongakkan kepala Sasuke secara paksa.

Mendadak Naruto merasa sangat sesak, hatinya terasa ngilu dan panas sekaligus. Orang sejahat apa yang membuat sosok Sasuke yang terkenal tak berperasaan nan brengsek itu menangis pedih?

"Apa urusanmu hah?! Pergi! Kau tidak pantas berada di dekatku!" ujar Sasuke keras, namun suara seraknya sangat kentara sekali. Ia menyembunyikan wajah kacaunya dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tak bisa lagi ia menahan tangisanya, isakannya juga terdengar semakin keras.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, kedua tangannya mengenggam kedua bahu Sasuke lalu menggoyangkannya cepat, "Katakan kepadaku apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu! Sasuke! Hei!"

"Mereka tidak mengatakan apapun..."

"Lalu mengapa kau menangis?!" Naruto marah, ia merasa tidak pernah semarah ini sebelumnya, bahkan kemarahannya terhadap Danzo tidak ada apa-apanya di bandingkan kemarahannya saat ini.

"Apapun yang aku lakukan itu bukan urusanmu!" sentak Sasuke, sorot matanya tidak lagi setajam mata elang, yang terlihat hanyalah wajah sayu dengan mata yang memerah karena menangis. Tampak sangat menyedihkan sekali.

Naruto sendiri pun tidak tahu mengapa ia merasa semarah ini, ia juga tidak tahu kenapa ia tidak senang melihat Sasuke menangis, ia benar-benar bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

" _Jangan bohongi perasaanmu sendiri, kau selalu mengelak namun sebenarnya kau nyaman berada di dekat Sasuke bukan? Tidak ada kata sahabat di kamus Alpha dan Omega yang masih single."_

Isakan Sasuke yang semakin keras membuat Naruto dengan cepat memeluknya, memeluk sang Omega dengan erat tanpa memperdulikan pakaiannya yang basah oleh air mata. Tubuh dalam kungkungannya mulai memberontak dan ia sendiri tidak akan membiarkan raga rapuh itu kembali lepas dari dirinya.

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua Uzumaki-san! Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa salahnya aku peduli kepada orang yang aku cintai!"

Pergerakan Sasuke tiba-tiba terhenti.

"Memangnya kau pikir melihatmu menangis membuatku bahagia? Rasanya sakit Sasuke! Jelaskan kepadaku kenapa aku berniat menghabisi Omega-Omega yang membuatmu menangis?! Omega adalah makhluk yang sangat aku jaga kehormatannya! Kenapa aku sampai-sampai memiliki perasaan ini saat melihat mereka menyakitimu?!" Pelukan Naruto semakin erat.

Seharusnya ini menjadi pernyataan cinta yang romantis, Naruto selalu berangan-angan dan bertekad akan menyatakan cintanya di saat moment yang membahagiakan, misalnya saat revolusi ini berhasil mungkin.

Tetapi ia tidak mau menyangkal perasaannya lagi, Sasuke harus tahu rasa kepeduliannya ini semata-mata karena ia menyayangi sang Omega, mencintai sang Omega.

"Kau memang bodoh..." Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu kenapa air matanya keluar semakin deras saat Naruto menyatakan cinta kepadanya. Ia tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa selain bergumam bodoh, "Bodoh... Kau bodoh... Masih banyak Omega yang lebih baik untukmu bodoh..."

"Baik atau tidaknya adalah Hak ku, memangnya siapa yang berani mengatur Alpha sepertiku hah?" balas Naruto seraya tersenyum lembut. Tangan kanannya merambat ke atas dan mengelus rambut hitam itu dengan perlahan, terasa sangat lembut sekali. Bagaimanapun sosok di pelukannya ini adalah seorang Omega, mungkin lelaki ini bergerak dengan instingnya untuk menarik perhatian Alpha di dekatnya.

Ia tahu Sasuke juga mencintainya.

"Tetapi aku memang tidak pantas untukmu."

"Siapa yang berani berkata seperti itu kepadamu, hm?"

"Aku sendiri."

"Bohong, kau mencintaiku."

"Aku tidak menyukaimu."

"Kau mencintaiku."

"Bodoh.."

"Yah.. Aku memang bodoh."

Suasana kembali hening, hanya terdengar isakan lirih yang masih belum bisa Sasuke selesaikan, dadanya masih terasa sesak namun entah mengapa pernyataan cinta Naruto yang mendadak itu sedikit membuatnya tenang.

"Apa yang mereka katakan kepadamu?" Naruto kembali mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Jawab Sasuke, sekarang aku resmi menjadi dominanmu."

"Aku bahkan belum menyetujuinya."

"Memangnya siapa yang mengizinkanmu berkata 'Tidak'? "

Bagaimana bisa kedua orang keras kepala dan egois ini bisa saling mencintai? Hanya merekalah yang bisa mengerti. Sasuke sendiri hanya mendengus seraya berusaha melepas pelukan Naruto, namun sepertinya Alpha ini masih enggan merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Aku ingin membersihkan wajahku."

"Bersihkan saja di bajuku, aku yakin setelah ini kau akan menangis lagi. Kau masih belum mengutarakan isi hatimu semuanya, kau juga belum menjawab pertanyaanku."

Memangnya Alpha ini pikir Sasuke secengeng itu kah?

"Sasuke... Aku akan terus memelukmu hingga kau menjawab pertanyaanku."

Sasuke menghela nafasnya perlahan, "Tidak ada yang harus aku katakan, jujur itu sangat menyakitkan tetapi tidak masalah. Haku-san dan lainnya sangat mencintaimu semenjak dahulu." Jawabnya kemudian.

"..dan aku sudah menolaknya berkali-kali." Gumam Naruto seraya melepaskan pelukannya, hanya untuk melihat wajah Sasuke saat ini.

Perlahan tangan kanannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak air mata yang membasahi kedua pipi omeganya, "Mungkin baru kali ini aku membentak seorang Omega, kenapa juga aku baru menyadari perasaanku saat situasi seperti ini?" ujar Naruto seraya tersenyum.

"Uzumaki-san... Kau benar-benar yakin dengan keputusanmu ini?" Sasuke masih saja tidak mengerti dengan pernyataan Naruto, dirinya sendiri pun merasa tidak cocok bersanding dengan Naruto.

"Abaikan saja semua ucapan Haku, keunggulannya hanya dalam bersilat lidah dan menebar ancaman kepada semua Omega yang dekat denganku. Jika saja Gaara tidak segera di klaim oleh Neji, mungkin dialah yang akan menjadi target sasarannya." Ujar Naruto dengan raut wajah yang susah. Sudah cukup ia bersabar di kekang begitu eratnya dalam urusan hubungan oleh Haku.

"Dan juga... Mulai sekarang panggil aku dengan nama kecilku, panggil aku 'Naruto' Jika kau melanggar satu kali saja, aku tidak segan-segan untuk menciummu." Ancamnya.

Omega Uchiha itu mengerutkan dahinya, sedikit tidak setuju dengan permintaan Naruto, "Bagaimanapun kau adalah anak dari mendiang Raja Minato dan juga calon Raja Hidleaf Uzumaki-san-"

Bibir tipisnya dibungkam dengan cepat, Sasuke sendiri hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya. Sentuhan di bibir ini adalah kali pertama untuknya. Ia selalu mempertahankan dirinya dari banyak Alpha, karena ia tidak ingin menjadi Omega yang bahkan sejak kecil telah terengut masa depannya dengan paksa. Ia sendiri bertekad untuk memberikan seluruh raganya sebagai seorang Omega kepada Alpha yang ia cintai kelak.

Tetapi mengapa harus Naruto yang ia cintai?

Kenapa bukan orang yang biasa-biasa saja yang ia cintai?

Namun kali ini Sasuke merasa tidak peduli dengan perbedaan strata di antara mereka berdua, ciuman lembut nan dalam yang Naruto berikan telah menjelaskan semuanya.

Khusus hari ini, ia akan berusaha untuk menjadi Omega seutuhnya. Hanya untuk Naruto.

*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*()*

Mereka belum mau melakukan hal yang lebih, kontak intim mereka hanya berakhir dengan sebuah ciuman yang tiada henti. Naruto sendiri tidak ingin Sasuke beranggapan jika ia mencintainya karena hawa binatangnya dan Sasuke tidak ingin terjadi perubahan di dalam tubuhnya sebelum revolusi ini berjalan dengan baik.

Hampir seluruh anggota Second Hidleaf senang dengan perubahan hubungan mereka. Para Alpha yang bertaruh tentang hubungan mereka pun bersorak senang dengan penghasilan yang mereka dapatkan dari Alpha lainnya yang hanya bisa lesu karena pilihan mereka yang salah.

"Uwahhh... Masakanmu enak sekalii! Yakin nih kamu baru berlatih dengan Gaara beberapa hari yang lalu?"

"Kalau memasak makanan seperti yang kau makan itu memang baru kali ini, biasanya sih... Bisa makan ketela rebus saja aku sudah senang."

Mata biru Naruto berbinar senang sekaligus terharu dan prihatin, "Tidak akan pernah kau melewati masa itu lagi Sasuke..." dan ia pun kembali memakan lauknya dengan lahap.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah Alphanya seraya membersihkan peralatan dapur yang ia gunakan untuk memasak. Setelah ini mereka berdua harus segera menemui Tsunade, membahas strategi untuk pemberontakan sekaligus Revolusi yang akan mereka lakukan beberapa minggu lagi.

Kini kedua sejoli itu berjalan berdampingan, mereka berbincang dari hal penting hingga tidak penting sekalipun, sesekali Naruto akan membalas sapaan dari anggota sesama organisasi.

"Kenapa perut Omegamu masih terlihat rata?"

"Hei! Memangnya hamil itu tidak ada prosesnya hah?!"

Naruto hanya tertawa garing seraya menggaruk kepalanya, sedangkan Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dengan kesal, walaupun semburat kemerahan terlihat di pipinya.

"Eh Naruto! Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepadamu."

"Heh? Apa? Apa?"

Ketiga Alpha itu pun berbincang dengan serunya, Sasuke mengabaikan mereka dan melangkahkan kakinya sendiri menuju ke markas.

"Uchiha-san! Aku senang jika pada akhirnya Naruto-sama memilihmu untuk menjadi pendampingnya." Ujar Ibu-Ibu Beta yang tiba-tiba saja datang menghampirinya.

"Aku tidak akan senang jika Haku itulah yang menjadi pendamping Naruto-sama. Semoga langgeng yaa."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ibu-ibu itu pergi dengan sendirinya.

"Ssstt... Lihat... Omega itu adalah calon Ratu kita.."

"Leganya... Aku kira Haku yang menjadi Ratu selanjutnya."

"Kalau itu sih, aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang menolaknya."

Sasuke berjalan dengan bingung, ia merasa seperti orang bodoh di tengah orang-orang yang menyanjungnya, entah ia harus merasa senang atau sedih. Sangking bingungnya, ia sampai tidak sadar telah menabrak seseorang berkimono biru dengan corak bunga Sakura.

Melihat seseorang yang di tabraknya ini membuat Sasuke merasa terkejut, "Haku-san?"

"Ohayou Uchiha-san." Ujar Haku seraya tersenyum.

Ada apa dengan Omega ini? Kenapa Haku kembali mencegatnya? Apa hanya untuk menghinanya kembali?

"Uchiha-san..."

"Jangan katakan apapun lagi. Aku mohon." Sasuke kini menyadari kelemahannya sendiri, dan ia tidak ingin mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, mendengarkan Haku berbicara sedikit saja telah membuat hatinya kembali tercubit.

Haku terkejut mendengar penolakan dari Sasuke, padahal niatnya kali ini benar-benar sangat baik, ia hanya ingin meminta maaf, setelah berfikir dewasa dan matang-matang, Haku sadar jika perbuatannya selama ini adalah sebuah kesalahan.

Ia sudah tahu mengenai hubungan Omega Uchiha ini dengan Naruto-sama yang sangat ia cintai. Kalah. Ia benar-benar kalah.

"Dengarkan aku sebentar saja Uchi-"

"Sasuke, Tsunade Baa-Chan telah menunggu kita, ayo pergi." Ucapan Haku di sela dengan cepatnya oleh Naruto, yang langsung saja menggenggam tangan kiri Sasuke lalu mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi Haku. Tak ada nada jenaka di setiap perkataannya, rasanya sangat dingin sekali hingga Haku tidak berani untuk membalikkan badannya.

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa memandang Haku dengan raut yang sangat sulit untuk di tebak.

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

Entah apa maksud Tsunade menyuruh Sasuke keluar terlebih dahulu, wanita awet muda itu berkata ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan kepada Naruto dan Sasuke berhak mengetahuinya setelah Naruto tahu dan mengerti.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Baa-Chan? Bukankah kau akan menjelaskan rencana ini kepada kami berdua terlebih dahulu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti. Sedangkan Tsunade hanya mengetuk-ngetuk ujung sepatunya kepada lantai, tak menanggapi sama sekali.

"Baa-Chan!"

"Jadilah Raja Hidleaf selanjutnya!"

Naruto terkejut bukan main mendengar ucapan Tsunade yang selalu saja tanpa basa-basi. Suatu saat ia yakin jika dirinya lah yang akan menjadi Raja Hidleaf, ia juga telah mempelajari banyak tentang politik, hukum, ekonomi dan segala tetek bengek tentang Kerajaan.

Tetapi kenapa harus secepat ini? Hei, dia masih berumur 24 Tahun dan akan genap 25 pada bulan Oktober nanti! Memangnya siapa yang mau di pimpin oleh Raja muda sepertinya?

"A-Apa? Ini terlalu mendadak Baa-Chan! Jangan bercanda! Semua orang yakin jika kaulah yang akan memimpin Hidleaf hingga aku yang akan menggantikanmu! Aku belum berpengalaman! Kau yang lebih pantas!"

"Naruto..." Tsunade menghela nafasnya, berusaha untuk tenang dan menjawab seluruh pertanyaan Naruto, "Aku hanya ingin hidup tenang di lingkungan yang damai, dari awal aku juga tidak berniat menjadi Ratu Hidleaf, suamiku telah meninggal dan aku sendiri tidak ingin memimpin Hidleaf tanpa adanya pendamping."

"Kaulah yang sangat cocok untuk ini. Aku dengar juga kau telah menjalin hubungan serius dengan Sasuke. Hidleaf harus memiliki pemimpin yang kuat dan Omegamu itu termasuk dalam kriteria itu." Tsunade melirik pintu ruangannya yang tertutup, ia yakin sekali seseorang yang di balik pintu itu tengah terbelalak mendengar ucapannya. Hah... Ia yakin sekali Sasuke telah menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

"Sasuke! Masuklah!" Perintahnya.

Tak berapa lama, pintu yang hanya terbuat dari kayu itu terbuka, Sasuke perlahan masuk dan menutup pintunya kembali. Dengan perlahan ia berjalan mendekati mereka berdua dan berdiri tepat di samping Naruto yang masih tidak percaya dengan semua yang Tsunade ucapkan.

"Aku yakin kau telah mendengar semua ucapanku dan juga soal dirimu yang otomatis akan menjadi calon Ratu pendamping Naruto."

Kenapa semua perubahan ini terjadi secepat ini?

Sasuke ingat sekali jika kemarin ia masih mengahajar Alpha seperti biasanya dan selalu berlari dari kejaran tentara kerajaan agar tidak di jual ke tempat prostitusi. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang berkata jika ia akan menjadi calon Ratu?

Faktanya Sasuke seseorang yang sedikit buta huruf, ia tidak bisa membaca, tidak ada sekolah yang mau menampung seorang Omega sedangkan kakak-kakaknya hanya bisa mengajari Sasuke dengan buku seadanya. Ia memang terlihat seperti Omega yang pintar dalam segi pengetahuan, itu semua ia dapatkan dari cerita dan juga pengalamannya sendiri.

..dan ia juga tahu tentang seluk beluk kerajaan tempatnya berdiri.

"Bukankah posisi Ratu tidak harus seseorang yang menjadi pasangan asli sang Raja? Mengapa bukan anda saja yang menjadi Ratu dan mendampingi Naruto menjalankan tugasnya?" tanya Sasuke heran. Ia tahu akan hal itu dari cerita yang ia dengar.

"Memangnya kau pikir Naruto mau berpasangan dengan orang tua sepertiku?" Tsunade menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan pola pikir Sasuke, "Walaupun ada ketentuan seperti itu, apakah Raja Hidleaf sejak awal hingga Raja Minato menjabat, melakukan ketentuan itu? Tidak ada kan? Kau harus tahu pasti bagaimana sikap Alpha yang sangat posesif itu... Benar kah Naruto?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya kaku, ia pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga akan mengangkatmu sebagai 'Jendral Besar' Second Hidleaf dalam Revolusi ini, bukankah itu sama saja dengan melatihmu... Naruto-sama?"

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

"Aku menjadi raja... Aku menjadi raja...Aku menjadi raja...Aku menjadi raja..." tiada hentinya Naruto meracau akan hal itu, Sasuke yang berjalan beriringan di sampingnya itu pun sampai malas mendengarkannya lagi.

"Iya.. Iya.. Jika Revolusi ini berhasil kau akan menjadi Raja selanjutnya. Selamat untukmu." Balas Sasuke malas tanpa memandang Naruto.

"Selamat untukmu juga~ Karena kau akan menjadi Ratu selanjutnya~" ujar Naruto seraya tertawa dengan kerasnya.

Mereka berdua mengatakannya seakan-akan sebuah jabatan adalah hal yang sepele, namun dalam lubuk hati mereka yang paling dalam, ada perasaan tegang akan sebuah jabatan sebesar itu.

Setelah itu mereka kembali terdiam, tidak tahu harus berbicara seperti apa lagi. Naruto tengah memikirkan berbagai rencana utama sedangkan Sasuke sendiri masih tidak percaya jika kini ia telah memiliki seorang Alpha yang juga seorang calon Raja.

"Uchiha-san! Tunggu!" Sasuke pun tersentak dan sontak membalikkan badannya, dahinya mengerut heran melihat sosok Omega yang kembali menemui dirinya, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya berdecak pelan, dirinya bahkan ogah untuk membalikkan badannya, "Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu." Ujarnya dingin.

Sasuke memandang Naruto lalu kembali memandang Haku, "Sebentar, Haku-san kembali menemuiku. Aku-"

"Jangan membantahku!"

Haku dan Sasuke sendiri tersentak mendengar ucapan Naruto, Alpha itu memang sudah malas berhubungan lagi dengan Haku, setelah ini mereka benar-benar akan terbebas dari Omega bangsawan itu.

Manik hitam Haku mulai berair, tanpa membuang banyak waktu Omega itu segera membungkukan tubuhnya, membungkuk sedalam mungkin ditengah ketakutannya akan aura kemarahan, "Maafkan aku Uchiha-san! Naruto-sama! Aku memang salah, aku memang bodoh, selalu memaksa kehendak Naruto-sama dengan kekuasaanku dan menyingkirkan Omega-Omega yang mendekati Naruto-sama!"

Sasuke terhenyak mendengar ucapan Haku, dari nadanya saja sudah terlihat jika Haku sangat menyesali perbuatannya, mungkin amarah yang Naruto keluarkan kemarin telah menyadarkannya.

Kenapa Naruto tidak tegas sejak dahulu saja kalau begitu? Ah, Alpha itu hanya terlalu baik.

Kedua tangannya menyentuh kedua bahu Haku lalu mengangkatnya perlahan, Omega itu jelas tengah menangis, ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya tersenyum tipis.

"Semua orang memang akan melakukan banyak hal untuk mendapatkan yang ia inginkan, walaupun dengan cara sekalipun. Aku mencoba mengerti dengan apa yang kau lakukan dan kini aku telah menyadarinya. Tak apa Haku-san, semua yang Haku-san katakan tentang diriku sebagai seorang Omega tidaklah salah, jika Haku-san tidak mengatakannya mungkin aku tidak akan pernah menyadarinya dan selalu menjadi Omega yang kasar." Ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Jadi.." Haku menggigit bibirnya ragu, "Kau mau memaafkanku?"

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Naruto juga telah memaafkanmu. Tenang saja." Ujarnya yakin. Lagi pula untuk apa ia dendam dengan sesama Omega yang sama menderitanya dengan dia?

"Arigatou Uchiha-san…" Tangis Haku pun semakin menjadi dan Sasuke pun harus bersusah payah untuk menenangkan Haku sendiri, karena Naruto yang masih berdiri di belakangnya hanya diam.

"Aku yakin kau akan menjadi Ratu yang baik Uchiha-san…"

.

.

.

.

Wajah Sasuke pun memerah dengan sempurna.

~#*#*#*#*#*#*#~

"Aku hanya tidak ingin ia berharap lagi. Tetapi syukurlah kalau dia sudah mau minta maaf, seharusnya ia harus minta maaf kepada semua Omega yang dia sakiti."

Naruto menyomot udang tepung yang baru saja Sasuke tiriskan. Setelah berlatih dan membicarakan rencana pemberontakan, kini adalah waktunya makan malam, kini mereka berdua juga tidak lagi harus makan di luar.

"Apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang saat melihat kami tadi? Haku adalah Omega bangsawan sedangkan aku hanya Omega biasa! Kau sendiri malah diam! Orang-orang pasti berfikiran jika Haku menangis karena aku menghancurkan hubungan kalian! Dasar brengsek kau ini.." ujar Sasuke seraya menyendok nasinya sendiri, masa bodoh dengan rengekan Naruto yang meminta dirinya melakukan hal serupa kepada sang Alpha.

"Ck.. ck.. ck… jangan kebanyakan mengumpat! Omega apa kau ini?"

"Terserah."

"Oh iya Sasuke, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan kepadamu."

"Nanti saja sehabis makan."

"Aku memutuskan untuk tidak memasukkan Omega kedalam rencana penyergapan Raja, alias hanya Alpha lah yang boleh membunuh Danzo."

"…"

"Sasuke?"

Omega itu menggebrak meja makan, mata hitamnya memincing tajam, memandang penuh dendam kepada Naruto yang sepertinya sudah siap dengan segala amukannya, "APA MAKSUDNYA ITU HAH?!"

"Dengarkan aku dulu, bahkan Beta sekalipun tidak aku perbolehkan memasuki lingkup istana."

"Aku pikir kau mengerti diriku! Kenapa harus mendadak seperti ini?! Jangan seenaknya sendiri sialan!" bentak Sasuke dengan penuh amarah, ia bahkan telah membanting sumpit yang seharusnya ia gunakan untuk makan malam dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak seenaknya sendiri Sasuke!" Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri Sasuke, mencoba membuat Omega itu tenang dan menjelaskannya dengan perlahan, "Sejak awal memang inilah tugas yang harus Alpha lakukan! Kita sudah memiliki tugas sendiri-sendiri!"

"Memang apa salahnya Beta dan Omega juga ikut menyerang?! Kalian dan harga diri kalian yang sangat memuakkan! Tahu begini aku tidak akan bergabung dengan organisasi ini!"

Naruto menyengkram erat bahu Sasuke, memaksa Omega itu mendengarkan semua perkataannya, "Sekarang coba kau bayangkan, bagaimana jika ada Alpha yang bisa mengandung? Pada akhirnya Alpha pun bisa tertarik dengan sesama Alpha dan mulai melupakan peran Omega. Kehadiranmu bahkan tidak ada gunanya di dunia ini!"

Sasuke masih tidak terima, ia pun mulai memberontak seraya memukul dada bidang Naruto berkali-kali, rasanya ia sangat kesal, Naruto selalu memutuskan seenaknya sendiri tanpa memikirkan perasaannya.

"Lalu untuk apa aku bertahan hidup selama ini hah?!" sentakmya kasar, kedua manik hitamnya memandang nanar, "Aku sangat membenci Danzo! Dia menghancurkan hidupku! Alasanku bertahan hidup adalah untuk membunuhnya!"

"Kalau begitu biarkan aku yang melakukannya! Aku yang akan membunuhnya! Sudah cukup kau kotori tanganmu dengan darah! Aku mohon percayakan semuanya kepadaku! Aku adalah Alphamu! Tugasku adalah melakukan semua yang Omeganya percayakan kepadanya!" balas Naruto seraya memeluk Sasuke.

"Kau boleh ikut berperang denganku, aku sangat mengizinkanmu, tetapi aku mohon… percayalah kepadaku, biarkan aku yang menghabisi Danzo. Kau telah memiliki Alpha, pasanganmu, jangan bebani dirimu."

Sasuke hanya terdiam dan bersikap lebih tenang, ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan kepada Naruto untuk meyakinkan Alpha itu tentang keterlibatannya. Bukankah semua ucapan Haku telah menyadarkannya? Kenapa ia masih harus merasa kesal? Ia masih diizankan melakukan penyerangan saja sudah suatu keberuntungan.

"Kau sudah mengerti sayang? Aku janji akan memberikan kepala Danzo kepadamu, aku juga akan mencari keberadaan kakakmu, aku yakin sekali dia masih hidup. Percayakan semuanya kepadaku."

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dengan paksa, Naruto sendiri telah menyiapkan dirinya untuk kembali menerima kekesalan Sasuke. Namun tanpa ia duga, Sasuke mengenggam tangan kanannya dan menangkupkan tangan yang lebih besar dari kedua tangannya sendiri ke depan wajahnya.

Kedua matanya tertutup, "Aku percaya, aku mohon hancurkan Danzo dan antek-anteknya, lampiaskan semua dendamku, aku sangat mempercayaimu, My King."

.

.

.

Naruto pun tersenyum mendengarnya, tangan kirinya yang bebas ia satukan dengan kedua tangan Sasuke yang menangkup tangan kanannya. Kepalanya pun ia dekatkan, seraya terpejam pula.

"Penggal kepalaku jika aku melanggarnya, My Queen."

..

..

..

..

END

.

.

.

.

Satu fanfic pun berakhir dengan gajenya.

Maaf sekali jika ada yang aneh, jujur saya memang maksa buat nulis ini fanfic menjadi hanya 2 Chapter saja. Jadi kelihatan ngebutnya.

Namanya aja ini Event FID pertama yang aku ikuti hahahaha.

Buat symbol *** di Chapter sebelumnya, itu seharusnya aku tulis 'Suppressant' Gobloknya saya lupa ngedit tuh tanda ***.

Suppressant di A/B/O Dynamic atau Omegaverse maksudnya itu Pil Penekan waktu Heat untuk Omega. Jadi kalau minum pil itu, Omega bisa melewati masa Heat.

Sedangkan heat sendiri memang hampir sama seperti Menstruasi untuk perempuan, tapi biasanya terjadi 3 bulan sekali. Selama masa Heat yang terjadi 4 sampai 5 hari, Omega akan di letakkan di dalam kamar atau ruangan yang terpencil, itu di lakukan biar bau _**P**_ _ **heromone**_ nya ( Yang semakin tajam) tidak dicium sama Alpha. Heat itu seperti masanya Omega itu memanggil Alpha-Alpha untuk menyetubuhinya. Hehehe

Thanks ya sudah mau baca fic super aneh dan mekso ini.

Review Pleasee!


End file.
